Black Sun
by CullenLover96
Summary: Cleo Weston is dating Edward Cullen, has two best friends that are werewolves, and did I mention, Bella Swan is trying to kill her. Iwth Bella still alive what is Cleo going to do. Now, no where is saffe for her. The second book of the Sunrise Series
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Cleo Weston. I live in Glastonbury, Connecticut. My boyfriend is Edward Cullen. Yes, **the** Edward Cullen. My two best friends are both werewolves, and Bella Swan, is trying to kill me. Sounds like fun right? WRONG! Bella trying to kill you is defiantly not how I planned to spend my day after Valentine's Day. I wanted an adventure, and boy did I get one!

Last January a new family moved to Glastonbury. I first met their son, Edward Cullen. He sat next to me in Science class. I instantly got suspicious. Then when I got home Esme and Carlisle were sitting in my living room. And wait, is gets better. Then when I went to the movies with my friends, I saw Edward with people who looked a lot like the people in the Twilight series. Then I start to think that Edward knows one of my best friends Alexis. Then I find out that my two best friends Mallory, and Alexis are werewolves, and know Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

Well it's all fun and games, until you find out that Bella joined the Volturi and is trying to kill you because you are going out with Edward. Careful what you wish for!

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 1

"Cleo, are you alright?" Edward asks me.

"I don't know," I say, "But **you** have some explaining to do," I say looking at him. I hold tight in my hands the bracelet, and ring.

"What do you mean?" Edward says walking towards me. Alexis looks at me. Alexis is a werewolf, and I am surprised that she doesn't phase under all this tension. I open my hand, and hold it out towards Edward. He takes the bracelet, and ring, "Oh," is all that comes out of his mouth.

"What do you have to say for yourself," I say to Edward. I am furious with Edward. I thought he killed Bella, apparently I was wrong. I mean, after Bella tried to _kill_ me, you think that, that would be reason enough to kill that . . . that . . . bitch! Edward looks over at me. I am filled with so many different emotions; anger, sadness, confusion. Edward looks at me with sadness, "I thought you killed her," I say tears building up behind my eyes. Edward takes a deep un-needed breath.

"Why don't we get back to the house, and I'll explain," He says his eyes filled with sorrow. I can tell that the ring and bracelet are hurting him. I take one look at Edward and walk past him. It is a few moments before he follows me. Alexis steps into pace with me. I look at her. Her eyes are filled with hate, and her fists are clenched.

"I can't believe him," She mumbles, "I am going to freaking strangle him!" She says between her teeth.

As we get to the house, Joey and Storm are playing in the yard, clearly over their incident they had only a few minutes ago. I am walking up the porch steps with Alexis on my right, and Edward on my left. I open the sliding glass door, and Storm and Joey push past my feet. Edward closes the door behind him. I decide that we should go up to my room incase my dad comes home. Alexis pushes past me, and walks up the stairs. I follow her with Edward behind me. _Edward better come up with some damn good reason why Bella is still alive,_ I think to myself as I walk into my room. Alexis is sitting backwards on my desk chair. I sit cross legged on the edge of my bed.

"Go," I say looking at Edward, "Explain yourself. You better have one hell of a reason," I say annoyed. _I still don't understand how he could let that murderer live! _Edward looks at me. Sorrow still in his eyes. He looks at me, I sigh.

"Ah-hem," Alexis coughs. Edward sits down next to me. He pulls me towards him. I feel his cold lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck. Edward pulls back. His kisses my forehead and stands up.

"I love you Cleo, nothing has changed," He says, "Before I met you, I couldn't keep my mind off Bella. Before she left to join the Volturi, I would've died for her. Then I met you. Deep down in my heart, I still cared about her, but not as much as I do about you. After you had fallen unconscious, we had Bella. We could've killed her, but I just couldn't," Edward pauses. I'm sure if he could cry, he might have, "At one point she was all I lived for. I couldn't kill her. No one could. When we let her go, she said that she would leave, and wouldn't come back. We should have learned not to trust her, we should have just," he paused for a brief moment, "killed her when we had the chance," I look at Edward, "I'm sorry Cleo," He says sitting down beside me. Surprisingly, I wasn't that upset with Edward. It was like my mother. I cared about her at one point, and I hate her now, but I don't wish death upon her. I sigh.

"It's okay," I say, "I know how you must feel," I look over at Alexis, knowing full well she will be pissed. As my dad says, better to be pissed off, then pissed on! Alexis is glaring with genuine hate. I know that in her head she was cursing him off. Alexis abruptly gets up knocking the chair over, and leaves. I go to get up, but Edward grabs my hand. I turn to face him.

"I think that its better if you just let her cool off," He says sweetly. _Stupid mind reading Edward and all his mind readingness._ I look at Edward and smile. I lean towards him. His cold hands wrap around my waist, and his cold lips crash into mine. I intertwine my hands into his hair. Being here with Edward, it felt so right, like we belonged together. I lean in closer to Edward. My hands fall around his neck. I feel myself falling off the edge of the bed. Edward's cold hands catch me. I look up at Edward. I start to laugh. I put my head back. I feel the blood rushing to my head. I sit up, still laughing. Edward smirks.

"Love ya," I smile.

I pull the sheets over me. It is now 10:00pm and I have school tomorrow. I lean my head against Edward's cold body. I yawn. It was a long day, and I am tired. I close my eyes. My body is tired, but my mind isn't.

"What's wrong," Edward asks me. I open my eyes, and look up at him.

"I can't get to sleep," I sigh. Edward soon starts humming. The song sounds like the song that he showed me when I was there for the Super Bowl. It is relaxing. I feel my eyes get heavy.

_I wake up in my bed. I sit up, and look around for Edward. I don't see him anywhere. I get up and look for a note; Edward usually leaves a note when he leaves. I walk over to the window and stick my head out. It is dark so it is hard to see anything. I turn around. I then see an envelope attached to my bed with my name on it._

_Dear Cleo, _

_I've decided to leave. After seeing Bella, I can't stand to be away from her. You will be happy without me. I wish you the best of luck._

_Edward_

_I don't know how to react. I feel the hot tears slide down my face. My body starts to tremble._

"Cleo, are you alright?" I sit up, and look around. I see Edward looking at me with a worried expression. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Uh yeah," I say confused. _The dream, it seemed so life like,_ "Just a bad dream," I say lying back down. Edward puts his arms around me.

"What happened in your dream," Edward asks.

"You left. You said that after seeing Bella, you wanted to be with her, and you left," I say as I look at Edward. He smiles.

"You know that I would never do that," He says.

"I know,"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 2

Edward smiles. He pulls the covers around me, "Good night," He says kissing my forehead.

I feel someone shaking me lightly. I pull the sheets over my head.

"Go away," I say groggily, "I'm sleeping,"

"Cleo love," Edward laughs, "You need to get up," I sit up.

"Fine," I say rolling out of bed. I get up, and get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, and a cream tank top. I put a red, and cream striped button up sweater over it. I put a silver head band on. My wavy chocolate brown hair falls over my shoulders. I brush my teeth and walk into my bedroom. Edward is looking at something on my desk. I walk over to him. He is looking at one of my picture frame. He is looking at the one with the purple frame with medium pink hearts around the border. I stand next to him. It is a picture of Chris, Dustin, and I. _This was taken last year at my Sweet Sixteen._ We're all smiling, and they both have their arms around me. Edward looks at me.

"Do you miss your old friends?" He asks me. I look up at him. _Do I?_

"I don't know," I say, "I mean, I could still hang out with them if I wanted too," I pause, "But . . . I don't know," I look into Edward's eyes that are an amber color.

"It's a simple yes or no answer. This is not a maybe, or I don't know question," Alexis says. I turn around to see her sitting in "her" chair in the corner. She is dressed and everything. I didn't notice her come in, I guess.

"I didn't ask you," Edward says.

"Do you know how to shut up!?" I say looking at Alexis, "Can I have one moment without you being an ass!?" Alexis smiles.

"I'll be downstairs," She says getting up, and walking out of the room. I look back at Edward. He doesn't seem upset, in fact, he looks deep in thought.

"But, do you miss them?" Edward asks again. I stop to think.

"Not really," I say, "I mean we hung out, here and there, but not all the time. I spend more time with you than I did with Dustin, and Chris," I smile.

"Are you sure?" He asks me. I nod my head.

"I'm sure," I say walking over to the door, "Coming?"

As we arrive at school, it starts to rain. I walk close to Edward as we walk over to a tree. For the most part, the tree would keep us dry. As I am standing there shivering, Alice, and Jasper walk over.

"Hi Cleo," Alice smiles. I smile back.

"Hi Alice," I say. Alice stands next to Edward, and Jasper stands next to Alice. Edward snaps his head and looks at Alice. I turn my head, and then hear the bell ring, "I'll see you at first period," I say walking towards the front door.

I sit at my desk twirling my pencil. I bite my bottom lip. Edward wasn't here yet, he usually wasn't late. Just as the bell rings, Edward walks into class.

"Nice that you could join us Mr. Cullen," My evil science teacher Ms. Foley says. Edward quickly walks over to our desk, and sits down. I look at Edward. He puts his books under the desk, and takes out a pencil, and a notebook. I start to chew on my eraser. Something is wrong, and I know that. All of a sudden, I hear a snap. I turn to look at Edward. He has snapped his pencil in half.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper. Edward looks at me.

"No," He says plainly. I turn back to the front board. Ms. Foley is writing something on the Smart Board. I open my pencil case, and take out a pencil. I hand it to Edward. He smiles.

I sit down at the lunch table. Alexis and Mallory are already sitting there. Seth and Jacob are sitting at the table too. _Ugh, now I can't talk to Mal and Leck about Edward._ I think sitting down.

"Hey Cleo," Alexis says taking a large sip of water. I nod my head. I take a bite of my salami sandwich; "See you guys later," Alexis says getting up with Seth.

"Where are you going?" I ask, "I just got here,"

"Yeah, well I finished so I am going," Alexis says. Seth looks at me with a confused face.

"Uh, catch ya later Cleo," He says as Alexis drags him away.

"Bye, Jacob," I say taking a sip of water.

"What, I didn't say I was going," He says baffled.

"You are now," I smile. Jacob sighs, and gets up. I move over so I am sitting next to Mallory.

"Is something wrong, Cleo?" Mallory asks.

"Yeah, kind of," I say. Mallory looks at me and smiles.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah," I laugh, "Today, when Edward and I were standing under a tree this morning, Alice, and Jasper came over. No one said anything, but someone thought something that upset Edward. He didn't wait for me before class, and he was almost late to class. I asked him if something was wrong, but he said no, and then he snapped his pencil in half. I'm really worried," I finish. Mallory sits there for a moment. Mallory always knew what to do in tough situations.

"My guess is that something is going with his family," She says, "He loves you, and doesn't want to concern you. In this instance his is like you. When something is wrong, you act like nothing is going on. You rarely show your emotions," she pauses, "When you're sad that is, does that make sense?" She asks. I look at her skeptically.

"Not really," I say. Mallory rolls her eyes.

"What I'm saying is that don't think about it too much. Just ignore it. Act like you don't notice it. It's just a little thing, don't get hung up on it, or make a big deal," she smiles, "I hate it when people make a big deal of nothing," She half jokes. I knew that she was serious about hating people who make a big deal out of nothing.

"I think I get it," I say taking a sip of water.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

Chapter 3

"Okay," Mal says looking at the clock over the door, "Oh!" She exclaims, "We have to get going, we'll be late for gym!" She says standing up, and throwing the rest of her lunch out. I do the same, and we walk out of the cafeteria.

Edward is in our gym class, but boys and girls usually are playing different sports. All the guys usually play, Knock Out, and the girls usually play volleyball. I hate my gym class though, cause none of the girls can actually play volleyball, they all sit there, and gossip, and when the ball gets hit to them they just move out of the way, so I usually end up running across the **entire** court trying to keep us from completely losing. Sometimes the guys play against us, and in that case, I play on their team. Mallory usually stays with me, she usually hits the ball, she's a great server!

I walk out into the gym. Mallory is talking about something, but I'm not entirely paying attention. That wasn't unusual for me not to pay attention to Mally sometimes, but today my mind was somewhere else.

"What do you think?" Mallory asks.

"What," I say turning to look at Mallory. Mallory sighs.

"Were you even paying attention?" She asks.

"Umm," I say scratching the back of my head.

"To summarize," She says, "I was thinking of inviting Jacob over to have dinner with my family,"

"Oh," I say, "Umm. Sounds good to me. I think the only problem would be Jared, but otherwise, sounds fine," I say.

"I just had a great idea," She says walking out onto the volleyball court.

"What?" I say stepping into the middle of the court. The other team serves the ball, is hits the back corner, out of my reach.

"Would you come over when Jacob is over, and have dinner with us, it would make my parents feel better," She says as she sets the ball up for me to spike.

"Sounds fine to me," I say as the other team returns the ball over the net, "When . . ." I bump the ball over the net, "When are you planning on having him over?" I ask running over to the left middle side of the court.

"Sometime during Spring Break," She says.

"Spring Break is like first week in March right?" I ask as Mallory serves the ball. She nods her head, "Okay, count me in," I say.

As I walk to Edward's car, it is still raining. As I arrive at Edward's car, he is already standing there waiting for me. I smile. Edward just looks at me with sad eyes. I sigh; it was going to be a quiet ride home. I get into the car, and buckle my seat belt. Edward gets into the car. I look at him. Edward glances at me, and then we start to drive home.

We stop in front of my house. Nothing is said. I unbuckle my seat belt. I lean over, and kiss Edward on his cheek.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear. I throw my backpack onto my shoulder. As I go to get out of the car, Edward grabs my wrist.

"Wait," He says. I look at him, and sit back down inside the car. I pull the door closed, "I have to go back to the house for a bit. I'll be over in about a half hour or so," He grimaces. I nod my head.

"Okay," I say, "I'll be here." I get out of the car, and walk up to the front steps. I turn around to wave to Edward, but he is gone. I stand there in the rain for a few moments, and then go in. I shake my hair out. Joey and Storm are waiting at the baby gate in the kitchen. I step over the gate and into the kitchen, "Hey guys," I say bending over and picking up Storm. She licks my face happily. As I put her down, all her black Newfoundland fur is stuck to my cream, and red sweater. _Thank god Joey doesn't shed!_ I think to myself. I pour a cup of food in each dog bowl, and put fresh water into their water bowls. I open the sliding glass door, and I see a flash of black, and then a tan, and black flash run out the door. I get a towel, and put it by the door. I didn't want the dogs to track mud everywhere. I sit down at the kitchen table to start my homework.

Twenty minutes later, Storm and Joey are scratching at the door. I put my math homework down, and open the door. Joey walks in and sits down on the towel. Since he was a phantom poodle, he was smart enough to stay still, unlike Storm, who wanted to run around. I just barely grab Storm as she tries to run off. I take a towel, and dry her off. Joey sits and waits patiently for me to dry him off.

As I finish drying Joey off I hear a knock at the door. I get up slowly. I grab my phone, and walk to the front door. It is about 4:00. I open the front door. The rain is still falling pretty hard. I look around, I don't see anyone. I walk out onto the steps. I look around.

"Hello!" I yell. I stand there for a few moments. I don't see anyone so I turn back to go inside. I see a note taped to the door. I take the note off the door, and walk inside. I shake my head. Even though I was only outside for a few moments, I was still very wet.

I sit down at the kitchen counter on one of the stools. The envelope is sealed with a wax stamp. I thought that people only used those in movies. I open the envelope. There is a typed letter.

Cleo-

I will be watching, always. Beware of what you do. One of us is always watching you. I'd be careful if I were you. Hope to see you soon

Bella

I just stare at the letter reading over, and over. I didn't think that I would hear from Bella this early. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey Cleo, you didn't answer the door . . ." Edward's voice trails off. He is now standing behind me. I look up at him. I put the letter on the counter. Edward takes it. I look at Edward.

"What are we going to do," I ask standing up. Edward takes my hand.

"Let's go for a ride,"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 4

"A ride?" I repeat, "What?" I look at Edward with utter confusion. He sighs.

"Let's go to my house," he says, "We need to talk about something," Edward starts to walk to the door.

"Wait!" I call out, "I need to leave a note for my dad!" Edward stands in the doorway. I write my dad a quick note, and grab my jacket. Edward is waiting for me at the front door.

We get into his car.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask. Edward briefly looks at me.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house," He says simply.

"Why can't you tell me now," I complain. Edward looks at me.

"Trust me on this one, please," He almost begs. I roll my eyes, and finally give in. I hear a knock on the window. I look over, it's Alexis. She gets in the back of the car, "Get out," Edward says.

"Where are you going?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"Nowhere, get out of the car," Edward repeats.

"No," Alexis says, "Make me,"

"Edward, just let her come," I look at Edward. He frowns, more than he already is.

"Fine," He says. Alexis smiles spastically, and bobs her head up and down, "Let me roll down the window,"

The rain has almost cleared up by the time we reach Edward's house. Edward opens the car door for me. I step out of the car.

"I think I'll stay here," Alexis says. _Thank god._ I walk in pace with Edward towards the front door. He opens the door, and I walk inside. Everyone is sitting in the front room. The room feels darker than usual. Alice is sitting in the middle of Jasper, and Esme on one of the couches. Carlisle is standing behind them. Rosalie is sitting on the arm of the chair Emmet is sitting on. I look at Edward. I have a feeling, something bad is going on. Edward is still holding the note. Edward pulls me over to one of the couches. I sit down, as does Edward.

For awhile, nothing is said. I sit there as patiently as one can.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" I say my impatient getting the better of me. Edward hands the letter to Carlisle, who gives it to Esme, who sighs softly.

"I have something I need to tell you," Edward says. I look at Edward, something is seriously wrong. Rosalie gets up, and starts to walk away, then she turns back around. She has an evil grin on her face, _what the hell is her problem?_ I think to myself.

"We're leaving," She says happily, and then walks out of the room. I turn to look at Edward.

"You're leaving?" I repeat. Edward looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle says, "Why don't you take Cleo to your room, and you two can talk in private," He suggests. Edward nods, and stands up, and starts to walk to the stairs I follow him.

"Poor Cleo," I hear someone say. It was either Alice or Esme.

When we get to Edward's room, I sit down on the edge of the couch. Edward stands in front of me. I look at him. I didn't know whether to cry, or be angry. I seem to be having that issue a lot lately. I decide not to choose my reaction until I hear the whole story.

"We aren't exactly leaving, just going away for a bit. It will be during spring break. We are going to talk to the Volturi about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Will we be back before you know it," Edward says. I take a deep breath. I look at my shoes, and then back at Edward.

"I guess I'm not allowed to come," I sigh.

"No," he smiles.

"I don't really have much choice though do I?" Edward sits down next to me. He wraps his arms around me. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You know that I love you, and I wouldn't do this if your life wasn't at stake," he says lovingly as he kisses the top of my head.

"I know," I say softly.

"Let me bring you go home," He says standing up. I stand up. I feel my hands shaking.

We walk down the staircase. Everyone is watching us. I feel like a fish in a bowl. No one says anything as I walk out the front door. I open the passenger door, and get in his car.

"What happened?" Alexis asks, putting her chin on my seat.

"Edwards . . ." I start.

"Actually," Alexis interrupts, "I don't care," I roll my eyes.

"You're such an ass Alexis," Edward says starting the car.

"Well then," She says in mock annoyance, "Can you drive me to Seth's?" She asks. I want to strangle Alexis.

"Why not?" Edward says annoyed. I look down at my hands, _at least they stopped shaking,_ I think to myself.

As we get to my house, the rain lightens up a bit. I go straight up to my room after taking my shoes, and coat off. I lie down on my bed, staring at my ceiling. Edward's words are spinning in my mind_. We aren't exactly leaving, just going away for a bit. It will be during spring break. We are going to talk to the Volturi about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Will we be back before you know it. _Edward's words are like a sword through my heart. I suddenly feel a tear roll down my face. I then feel Edward's cold hand wipe it away. I sit up.

"When did you get here," I ask.

"I've been here all along," He says sincerely.

"Please don't leave me," I say putting my head on his chest. He wraps his cold arms around me, "I know that you're only going away for a little bit, but I can't imagine life without you," I say. _It's amazing, how one person can be in your life for such a short time, and make such a difference. I can barely remember life before Edward._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 5

"I . . ." Edward pauses, "I have too. If I lose you, or if something bad happens to you, I don't know what I would do," He says, "I will only be gone for a week. Try not to worry," I don't say anything for a long time. I don't know what to say, I seem to be having that problem a lot lately. I can't stand the silence anymore; I wriggle out of Edward's arms. I turn on my radio. Every Time We Touch by Cascada is on. I lay back down, "You're arms are my castle, you're heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry,"

"Whenever you hear this song, think of me," Edward says, "It will be our song," He smiles.

"I already do," I smile, and this was true. For some reason this song just reminds me of Edward. Edward's smile broadens.

I wave to Edward as he drives off into the distance. I walk back into the house. I hear my phone ring.

"Hello," I say.

"What's up chica," Mallory says.

"Nothing," I say sitting down on a coach in the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Mallory asks, "I'll be over there in like thirty seconds!" Mallory hangs up. As I get up to open the front door Mallory charges in. She gives me a hug, which was more like a tackle.

"Geez Mal, chill," I say.

"What happened?" Mal asks making her way to the living room. She sits down on the couch. She pats the seat next to her, "Tell me everything,"

"Edward's going away," I say. Mallory looks at me doubtfully.

"Are you serious?" She asks. I then explain to Mally everything. When I finish she gives me a giant 'werewolf' hug, "You're still going to come over when Jake is right?" She asks attempting to cheer me up. I nod my head.

"Of course," I say. Mallory smiles. Mallory left a half hour later.

I lean over, and turn my lamp off. It's around 10:30. I pull my orange and pink sheets over me. I put my head down on the pillow. I hear Storm and Joey walking around downstairs. My dad said if they didn't make a mess the next two days that they could go anywhere. I find it hard to go to sleep. So many things are swirling around in my head. Edward said he would come back around 10:30ish. My guess was that he was making plans, and arrangements for their trip. If I couldn't go to sleep without Edward now, how was I supposed to sleep without him here for a week! I watch the clock tick slowly. _Tick tock_. Time is going so slowly. My body is tired, but my mind is not, and this makes me even more tired! _Tick tock._ Every sound seems to be getting louder, and louder. _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! _I think sitting up. I turn my lights on. I run my fingers through my hair. Everything seems so hot. I take off my sweat pants, and put on a pair of shorts. I lay down on the floor. I close my eyes. _Tick tock. Drip, drip, _"UGH!" I say frustrated. I can't sleep, **and** every little sound is annoying me. I walk over to my window. I open it, and step out onto the roof. I feel myself shiver. I like the cold. I look out onto the forest. The moon is shining above the trees, and the stars twinkling above. I take a deep breath, the cool crisp air fills me lungs. I step back into my room. I grab my iPod. I turn it on. I stick the head phones in. I then hear the Sad Piano Song, I don't know the real name of the song, and I got it from some CD I found so. I sit down. I pull my knees up to my chin, and lean my head against the side of the house. My eyes start to droop. I close them.

I feel someone pick me up. I don't move, or open my eyes.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself Cleo," I hear Edward say. I wait for Edward to put me down before I say anything, but he doesn't. I open my eyes. I see Edward's face.

"You can put me down now," I say a smirk creeping across my face. Edward sets me down gently on the edge of my bed. I stand up and yawn. I notice Edward looking at me from the corner of my eye. I turn to face him.

"Why were you asleep outside, wearing shorts?" Edward asks me. I scratch the back of my head.

"I couldn't get to sleep," I say quietly. Edward stands next to me.

"Why didn't you call," He asks calmly. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know," I say even quieter.

"Why don't you go to bed, now that I'm here," He says. I nod my head. I crawl under my covers, Edward next to me. I lay my head on his chest, and he wraps his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head, "Everything is going to be alright," He coos.

"You better be right," I mutter to myself. I close my eyes.

_I feel a warm breeze. I look up; the sun is shining brightly above me. There are old looking buildings all around me. I am in an alley. I walk to what looks like the street. It is deserted. There isn't a single person around. Suddenly I see a flash of black. I turn my head. I see another black flash. I look up. I see Bella crouching on a flag pole._

_"Boo," She says._

I try to sit up, but I feel two colds arms holding me.

"Bad dream?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say, "But I'm fine!" I say quickly.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks me. I nod my head.

"I'm sure," I say. I put my head on Edward's chest. I then notice that it is still dark, "What time is it," I ask suddenly feeling sleepy. I try to stifle a yawn.

"Go back to sleep," He says sweetly, "It's around one," I close my eyes. The world dissolves around me.

I wake up the next morning to the sun shining in through my window. Edward must have left. I roll over, and open my eyes.

"Hello," Mallory says an inch away from my face. I sit up quickly, and fall off the bed.

"What the hell Mal!" I yell. I hear a laugh. I sit up to see Jacob sitting in a chair in the corner of my room.

"Sorry," Mallory says insincerely. I roll my eyes, "Jake and I are going to JB Williams after school, want to come?" She asks hanging upside-down from my bed. I glare at Mallory.

"Fine," I say annoyed that I fell off my bed. I stand up. I lay back down. I give Mallory a hard shove, and she falls off the bed.

"I deserved that," She laughs. I get up, and hit play on my iPod. Doctor, by Cute Is What We Aim For turns on as I walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a high pony tail. I walk back into my room.

"Out!" I say to Jacob. He smiles.

"Why can't I stay?" He says with an evil twinkle in his eyes. . Quite frankly I don't care if I change in front of him, but I think Mal might.

"Cause I'm going to change, and I don't think your **girlfriend**__would like you watching me undress," I smile a wicked smile. He looks like he is about to say something and then gets up and leaves. I smile; "Works every time," Mallory rolls her eyes at me.

"See you at school," I say stepping out the front door. Mal and Jake wave to me as they drive away. I walk to my old Altima. I get into my car, and start to drive to school. As I start to drive, I wonder where Edward is.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 6

I pull into the school lot. Mallory is leaning against Jacobs's truck, while Jacob is kissing her. _Lovely_, I think to myself. I get out of the car. Seeing Mal and Jake kiss, makes me want Edward to stay here, more and more. I walk over to Mal, and Jake.

"I'll be over here when you two are done making out," I say walking over to an empty bench. I sit down, and look around. The school yard is filled with people smiling and laughing. I close my eyes and tilt my head backwards. I hear people sit down on both sides of me. I lean forward, and open my eyes. Jacob and Mallory are sitting on either side of me.

"We're finished," Mallory smiles. I smile.

"Attention all students," I hear our principal Mrs. Taylor announces, "All of Ms. Foley's classes will report to the auditorium today . . ." Mrs. Taylor continues to talk, but I'm not paying attention.

I walk into the auditorium. I sit down in the third row. Edward sits next to me. Shortly after Mrs. Taylor walks into the auditorium. Her blond hair falls just above her shoulders. She is wearing a black skirt that falls a few inches above her knees with a blue button up shirt. A few more students file in. The bell rings.

"Okay, Ms. Foley has quit," Mrs. Taylor says. Almost the whole class cheers, "Ahem," Mrs. Taylor coughs, "You will all be assigned to a different teacher until we find a replacement," I raise my arm with the cast on it.

"Yes Miss Weston?"

"Why did she quit," I feel everybody's eyes on me.  
"Does anyone else have a valid question?" She asks. I raise my hand again.

"I think my question was valid," I say, "If it was something the students did, don't you think that we should know, so we don't do it again?" I ask. I feel Edward's eyes looking at me. Mrs. Taylor shakes her head.

Edward and I were both assigned to Mr. Campbell's class. We walk to his class silently. About halfway there Edward pulls me to face him. We are alone in the hall.

"What was that back there?" He asks me with a strong vibe of anger in his voice, "Are you trying to annoy me? Being reckless, and getting yourself detention is a good way to do it," He says. I look at him. I feel my blood getting hotter. I can't stand to even look at Edward right now. I continue to walk to class. Edward takes my arm.

"What," I snap. Edward looks at me.

"Whatever you think you're doing stop," He says sternly. I take on his stare. I turn away from him and walk to class, Edward at my heels. _If Edward thought I was being reckless, he has seen nothing yet. _

I walk into Mr. Campbell's class. Edward stands next to me.

"Ah, you must be Cleo, and," He looks down at something on his desk, "Edward?" I nod my head, as does Edward, "There are two seats in the back. We are doing the questions on page 119 of our text books," I nod my head and walk to the back of the class. Mallory waves at me as I make my way to the back of the classroom.

After lunch, I left school. I couldn't stand the constant, "Are you okay?" I didn't want to see Edward now. He wanted reckless, and he was getting it. I decide to go to JB Williams Park. I would text Mal later. I grab a towel I have out of my trunk, and a water bottle. I also grab my iPod, phone, and sunglasses.

After I walk a good distance into the park, I lay my towel out. I lay down. I turn my iPod on, put my sunglasses on, and put my water bottle down.

A few minutes later, I hear someone sit down next to me. _What do you want to bet it's Edward?_ I think sitting up. I look over, it is.

"What do you want?" I say. I put my sunglasses on top of my head.

"Cutting school," He says, "Come on Cleo. Isn't there a more adult way for you to handle me going away?" I look at Edward. His eyes are pained.

"Maybe my way isn't adult to you," _or me_, "but it's how I'm going to handle this," Edward sighs.

"Cleo can you pretend to be reasonable right now," He says clearly annoyed.

"I just," I pause, "I just don't want you to go," I say tears building up. Edward pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around his neck. The tears start flowing from my eyes. Edward rubs my back gently. Even though I didn't want Edward to go, I wanted to be alone right now It reminded me of a poem I learned in sixth grade. I pull back from Edward. I look at him. I start to recite the poem, "I am alone, and lonely. My own sadness makes everything around me more beautiful. The dusk falls softly, as simply as a page turning, or a bird lighting on the ground. The sky grows dull rose near the rooftops, and high above me a sea blue green," Edward is looking at me, "I am caught up in all, and small. I search for words, I **ache** with words I cannot find," I can't remember the rest of the poem.

"That was beautiful," He smiles. I shrug my shoulders.

Edward and I just laid there for a while. Then Mallory and Jake show up. That's when Edward went home. Mal, Jacob, and I stayed at the park until it got dark. We did our homework, and goofed around. After that, we went home. By the time I got home, it was 6:30. I call my dad.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" He answers.

"Do you want Chinese food tonight?" I ask.

"Uh, sure," My dad says, "Order me . . . the wontons in light peanut sauce, I'll be home soon. There's twenty dollars in the cabinet,"

"Okay," I say, "Bye," I then remember the rest of the poem. _'Where's Kate,' Dad asks. I am here, but I say nothing, he calls but I do not go. 'She's not n yet,' he says to someone, 'I'll tell her you phoned. I could go in, soon it will be suppertime anyway. Time for eating and talking, and being part of things. Belonging again to that horrible, boring, nice, funny, noisy, busy, angry, loving world of people . . . I'll go in when I have too. In a half hour, I'll even like it. Now . . .now I stay out here, hugging my separateness, my oneness. I am alone, I am lonely, I am growing into me._ That was what it was. Suddenly I was full of hate. I hated everyone and everything. I hated Edward for making me love him, I hated Alexis for making everything seem okay, I hated Mallory for trying to make me feel better, I hate my mother because she isn't here for me to ask her for her advice. I hate the world for giving me these problems. I wish that I could just disappear. I wish I could disappear someplace without any problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 7

I am suddenly filled with hate. I hate Edward for making me love him, I hate Alexis for pretending like nothing is happening, and I hate Mallory for trying to make everything better. I just want this all to be over. But then I realize that without Edward, I would still be here in Glastonbury, with no adventure. If I didn't have Alexis, I would be bored and alone a lot. If I didn't have Mallory, I would never be smiling. _OH!_ I pick up the phone and order the food.

I am sitting cross legged on my bed when Edward comes in. I am looking at the moon, and stars. I turn over to look at Edward. He is looking out the window also. I brush the hair out of my eyes. Edward's amber eyes meet mine. Edward sits down across from me. I lean in to kiss him. His body feels good against mine. He puts one hand behind my head.

"Why are you guys always kissing when I come in?" Alexis asks strolling into my room. I pull back from Edward and look at Alexis. She smiles, "Moment ruined, mission accomplished," She says sitting down on her chair. I shake my head.

"CLEO!!" I hear someone shout. I groan. I was having the best dream. I sit up and see Alexis, "ARE YOU AWAKE!" She yells.

"What do you want," I say sleepily.

"Edward went home; he wanted me to tell you when you woke up,"

"Yeah," I say getting up, "Thanks,"

I walk into Mr. Campbell's class. Edward is already sitting in the back. Mallory runs in behind me.

"I got to talk to you after class," She says taking her seat. I sit down next to Edward. The bell rings. Edward leans in close to me.

"I'll come over after school," He whispers in my ear.

After class ends Edward kisses me on the head.

"Saturday," Mallory says passing me. I have a feeling that I was going over to Mallory's with Jacob Saturday night.

I don't see him again until lunch, but even then I don't talk to him. He is sitting with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I sit down quietly with Alexis and Mallory. I take out my water bottle. I glance over at Edward. Edward catches me staring, and smiles.

"What's wrong," Mallory says poking my arm.

"Is everything okay," Alexis says poking my head.

"Are you alright?" Mallory inquires as she pokes me again.

"Did Edward do something?" Alexis says very seriously.

"What did he do!?" Mallory asks concerned.

"Enough!" I say loudly and smacking them both in the head.

"Ow?" they both say sarcastically. I glare at them and get up. _Do they know how to shut up?_ I think to myself. I walk outside into the cold air. I sit down at one of the benches. I lean my head back and watch the clouds rolling across the sky like big fluffy marshmallows.

"Don't be upset," Edward says startling me. I look over at him; he has sat down next to me.

"The funny thing is," I pause, "I don't even know why I'm upset," I say honestly. Edward puts his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder. I feel his coldness against my skin. I feel like there are more people watching me. I look up. I see Mallory, and Alexis standing around. Mallory sits down next to me, and gives me a giant hug. I laugh. A hug from Malz was always warm, and fuzzy—much like a favorite teddy bear. It felt good to know she was there.

"I'll hug you later," Alexis smiles. Leave it to Alexis to procrastinate.

When I get home the sun is shining, but it's still freezing. I walk into the house. I let the dogs out, and start my homework. Alexis walks in at about a quarter to five. She comes in, and looks at me for a moment before giving me the biggest hug possible.

"Leck," I say squished, "I do believe you're crushing me," She only tightens her grip, "Love ya too," I say patting her on the back. I then hear the house phone ring. Alexis lets go of me. I look at the caller ID, it has a South Carolina area code.

"Hello," I answer.

"Yes, is the home of David, and Cleo Weston?" a kind voice says.

"Yes, why?" I ask. Alexis looks at me with confusion.

"Your mother has been in a car accident. She is in the intensive care unit,"

"Oh my god," I say, "Is she alright?" I ask automatically. I look over at Alexis; Edward is standing next to her. She whispers something to him.

"She is alive, but she is in poor condition," the man says, "We will let you know if her status changes,"

"Okay," I say, "Thank you," I hang up. I look at Alexis and Edward. They both look at me quizzically, "My mom's been in a car accident," I say not sure if I believe it myself. Alexis strangles me with what she would calls a hug. Edward just stands there looking sad.

"Shit," Alexis mumbles. She looks up at me, "I have to go, I was just stopping over. My dad wants me home," She gives me a final hug and leaves. Edward and I are left standing in the kitchen. I look at him. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

We stand there for a few minutes, him holding me close to him.

"Let's go lay down," He says softly. I walk upstairs slowly. My room seems very bright. The orange and pink seems brighter than the sun. I lay down on my bed, starring at the ceiling. Edward lays down next to me. I put my head in his chest, "Are you alright?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not sure," I say, "It's hard to tell. After all that my mom has done to me, it's hard to tell whether I'm upset or not," I sigh. Edward wraps his hands around me. I close my eyes. I knew that none of these problems could really _go away_ but while I sleep they are postponed.

"Sleep," Edward says softly, "Be peaceful." He soon starts humming the song again; the one he played for me when I was there for Super Bowl. I would have to ask Edward to give the song a name, so I could stop referring it to "The Song He Played for Me at Super Bowl." He kisses the top of my head, and continues humming.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 8

Edward's compassion makes me smile. It makes me feel warm inside. It's nice to know that someone cares about you. It's nice to know that someone is always there to make you smile. I open my eyes.

"I love you," I say. Edward smiles, "I like knowing that you will always be here for me no matter what," I say. Edward kisses the top of my forehead.

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep," Edward says gently.

"Fine," I say closing my eyes.

I wake up to someone shaking me violently. I have a feeling its Alexis.

"CLEO!" She shouts. I open my eyes.

"What the hell do you want," I say sitting up. She smiles.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. Edward wanted me to make sure you were okay. And," she pauses, "I was bored," She says in a childish voice. I throw a pillow at her head, "Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Yes," I say, "NOW PRETEND!" I yell covering my head with a pillow.

"But I'm bored," She whines.

"I DON'T CARE!" I look over at the time. It is two o'clock in the morning, "You're such a . . ." I hear a crash.

"AHH!" I hear Alexis yell into the darkness.

"What happened?" I ask Alexis. She laughs.

"I tripped over a glass," She says still laughing.

"Did you break it?" I ask annoyed. She laughs harder.

"Yes," She says as I hear her get up.

"You know you're buying me a new one right?"

"NOOOOO!!!" She yells.

"Shut up!" I say closing my eyes.

"I'm still bored," I hear her say as I drift off to sleep.

I feel cold hands wrap around me. _Edward's back! _I curl up next to him, like a dog next to fire. He starts to hum. It's my song. I smile.

"I'M STILL BORED!" I hear Alexis shout.

_I am standing under a willow tree. The leaves and branches are blowing in the breeze. _This is the same setting as the dream I was having the other day. _I see the crescent moon shining above, the stars too. I look around. I see someone lying on the ground. I slowly walk over to the person. I kneel down beside them. I then see who is lying there. It's my mom. She isn't breathing, or moving. She is dead. A tear slips down the side of my cheek._

Sunshine streams through my blinds. I look up at Edward. He looks down lovingly at me.

"Morning," He says in a soft voice. As I try to sit up, I feel Edward's arms around me. He suddenly lets go.

"Where's Alexis?" I ask. Edward smiles sweetly.

"She went to her house," He says. I nod my head. I get up. I walk over to my dresser and take out a pair of jeans and an orange v-neck Abercrombie shirt.

I walk back out into my room.

"You look lovely," Edward says.

"Thanks," I say, "You don't look so bad yourself," I say brushing up against him. He wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my waist. My back is against Edward. I put my hands over his. I smile. I hear a knock at my door.

"Are you up Cleo?" My dad asks. I turn around and kiss Edward on his cheek. He smiles at me, and climbs out the window.

"Yeah," I say walking towards the door.

"I'm leaving for work," I hear him call as he walks down the stairs.

I walk out the door, and head downstairs. I hear a car drive away. _Bye Dad_ I start to eat breakfast. About ten minutes later, I hear the phone ring. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Yes, is this Cleo Weston?" The voice says. It sounds like the doctor from yesterday.

"Uh, yeah," I say sitting down.

"I'm Dr. John Moore. I'm here at talk to you about your mother," He says.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. I notice Edward standing next to me.

"I'm very sorry to say this, but your mother passed away this morning. She went peacefully in her sleep," I feel tears build up in my eyes.

"Do you happen to have your father's cell phone number," Dr. Moore says.

"Uh yeah, it's 860-323-5467," I say.

"I'm very sorry for your loss,"

"Thank you for trying your best," I say hanging up. I look at Edward. He wraps his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder, and my arms around his neck. He gently rubs the back of my head. The tears start to fall from my eyes onto Edward's navy blue shirt. My body starts to tremble. Edward holds me tighter. He then picks me up bridal style and starts to carry me somewhere. I keep my head close to his shoulder. He puts me down on my bed. My hair falls over my face covering my eyes. I know that when my dad gets home he won't want to talk. He will just retreat to his room for about a week. I continue to cry.

"Shh," Edward whispers softly, "Things may look bad now, but they'll get better," He says sweetly, "I'll stay here until you want me to go," I nod my head, the tears still falling. Edward lays down next to me, "I know what it's like to lose someone," I think that he is referring to Bella. I look up at Edward through teary eyes. I lay my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me. He rubs my back gently.

"I don't want you to go," I say. He smiles sweetly. I get lost looking into his amber eyes. Edward was here with me now, and that was all that mattered. No one spoke, and that was okay. No words needed to be said, and I was alright with that. The tears finally stop flowing from my eyes. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, "Thank you,"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

Chapter 9

"For what?" He asks me. I smile at him.

"For everything," I say, "For always being here when I need you, for always looking out for me, for always making me choose what's right, and stop me from doing stupid things," Edward smiles.

"I would gladly do that stuff any day," He says. Then it is my turn to smile. I look over at the clock. School would be starting in twenty minutes. Edward catches me looking at the clock, "Do you want to go to school?" He asks. I sigh.

"I don't know," I say.

"It's up to you. You can come over to my house if you want. Or we can stay here," Edward suggests. I think for a moment. _My dad will probably just want to be alone, and I would most likely do the same. _I was never one on sharing my feelings. _Why must there be so many decisions!? _

"I don't know," I say again. Edward laughs lightly, "I'm not good with decisions," I sigh. _I certainly don't want to stay here and mope._ I think to myself, "Let's just get out of the house," I say getting up. I pull my hair back into a high pony tail. I grab my jacket.

As we walk out into the cold. I see my dad's cruiser. I didn't hear him come home. Edward drapes his arm around my shoulder. I shrug it off. Edward looks at me. He just nods his head, but his eyes say that he's confused. Today wasn't about being sad, it was about getting my mind off my mom. _Geez,_ I think to myself, _I sound Bi-Polar!_ I haven't decided what I want to do, or where I want to go, but I know that I want to do something different. I get into the car. Edward is looking at me. Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

"Let's go to Calf Pasture Beach," I say. It's an hour and a half away, but with Edward's driving it shouldn't take more than twenty or thirty minutes.

"Aren't they closed at this time of year?" Edward asks me. His voice heavy with suspicion.

"Yeah," I say, "So?" I buckle my seat belt. Edward sighs, "I just want to be as far away from here as possible," Edward nods.

"Fine," He says reluctantly.

We arrive at Calf Pasture about a half hour later. I get out of the car. The wind is blowing gently. Edward stands next to me.

"Let's go," I smile. Edward stands next to me. I look up at him. His eyes are fixed on the ocean, "I love the ocean," I say, "Don't you?" Edward looks down at me, and smiles.

"It's beautiful. Just like you," He smiles. I laugh lightly. We walk hand in hand towards the beach. There is a fence in our way. I look at Edward.

"I'm an expert at fence climbing," I smile. Edward shakes his head. It's true. Mal and I used to climb fences all the time. As I start to scale the fence. Edward grabs my waist and pulls me down.

"There's a gate," He says sweetly. _That's no fun,_ I think to myself. We walk over to the gate. I look at the lock, and then at Edward skeptically. He looks at me, "Close your eyes," He says. I close my eyes confused. I hear something break, and I feel something fall to my feet. I open one eye, and then the other. I see Edward standing there with the gate opened.

"Did you . . ."

"Some things are better not asked," Edward laughs. I shake my head as I walk onto the beach. I take off my shoes and socks. I leave them by the gate. Edward does the same. His feet are perfect, just like the rest of him. He smiles at me. Both of our spirits are high at this moment. I feel the sand between my toes as I walk to the ocean's edge. The cold water covers my feet. Edward stands next to me. I look out onto the ocean. I see a humpback whale way out into the water. Edward puts his arm around.

"I envy the whales," I say. Edward looks at my quizzically.

"Why?" He asks following my gaze. I smile.

"There so free. They can go anywhere that they want. They can go anywhere but land, but I mean why would you want to go on land. They get to go everywhere, and anywhere," I lean against Edward. He puts his other arm around me. The water is up to my ankle now.

"One day we'll go everywhere, and anywhere," He says with a sparkle in his eyes, "One day," He repeats. I smile. I hope he was implying that he would turn me into a vampire one day. Now that my mom had died, I had made a decision. I wanted to become a vampire, and nothing could change that. I turn towards Edward. I kiss him on his cheek. He smiles a crooked smile. I see the whale's tail rising up, and then slapping against the water. I smile. Mallory will be so jealous.

"Race you to the giant rock," I say pointing to a large rock that has been washed ashore. Edward smiles.

"You're on," He challenges.

"You're going down!" He laughs.

"Ready . . . set . . ." I take off running. I knew Edward would beat me, but I didn't care.

"Cheater!" I hear Edward yell. I smile. I am running at a full sprint. Edward is behind in a moment.

"You suck!" I say trying to run faster. My legs are burning, but it feels good. I turn to look around. I don't see Edward. I turn around and run right into him. Curse his vampire speed. I smile up at Edward. I kiss his cold lips. I put my hands on his chest. I put my head against his chest too. If he had a heartbeat, I would've been able to hear. I am breathing heavily. Edward kisses the top of my head, "I want a rematch another day," I say leaning back. Edward laughs.

"Name the time and place,"

In all this fun, I forgot about my mom, until I heard a police siren. I look up at Edward.

"I'll be right back," He says pulling away from me, "Stay behind the rock until I get back," He says. I nod my head. _What if it's my dad! _I think kneeling down in the sand.

Edward appears next to me a few seconds later. He hands me my shoes and socks. He already has his on. I put mine on quickly. I look at Edward.

"Who is it?" I ask as I finish tying my shoes.

"It's your dad,"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight (NO DUH!)

Chapter 10

"What?" I say looking at Edward. Then I think, "Well. When I was real little we used to come here all the time, my dad, my mum and I," I say. Edward nods.

"We better go though," Edward says.

"Agreed," I say. As we get up. I see my dad looking out onto the water. Edward puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine," He says, "I promise," Edward smiles. I sigh. I am running as fast as I can to the gate, and as quietly. My dad doesn't seem to notice though. He is probably thinking about my mom.

Edward and I sneak back into the parking lot. We get into the car, and drive away, at a rather fast speed. I start to laugh. _This is the most fun I have had in a long time!_ Edward looks over at me, and smiles. I can tell that Edward is having fun too. I look at the time. It's almost twelve.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Edward asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure why not," I say still smiling.

We soon come upon a small diner. We get out of the car. The wind has picked up, and the sky is gray. _Looks like snow,_ I think to myself.

Edward and I get into car after I have finished eating. I look over at Edward. He seems deep in thought. I slip my shoes off. I didn't want to get sand on his seats. I pull my knees up to my chin. The car is sort of cold, so I turn on the heat. Edward looks at me, and smiles.

"Cold?" He asks me. I shrug.

"A little," I say. Edward turns around and reaches into the back seat. He comes back with a red and black checkered blanket. He hands it to me, and smile. I take it gladly and drape it over my knees and shoulders. _I must look like an Eskimo!_ I feel considerably warmer, "Thanks," I say. Edward cocks his head.

"For the blanket," He asks, "No problem,"

"Not only the blanket," I say, "For everything. Thanks for taking me to the beach, and taking me out to lunch, and for . . . everything. I don't think I can name everything,"

"It's my pleasure," He says happily.

Edward and I are sitting in my room when Mallory gets here. Apparently, I had fallen asleep because all I heard was Mallory, and Edward talking. I don't open my eyes when Mal walks in.

"Are you okay Cleo?" I hear her say, "What happened Edward?" She asks.

"Her mother passed away this morning," He says softly.

"OH!" She exclaims. I feel her sit down on the edge of the bed, "That's awful. Poor Cleo," She says. Then I hear what must be Alexis come in,

"Hey Cleo," She says, "Where were you today. I was bored,"

"Her mom passed away this morning," Mallory says.

"That's terrible," Alexis says, "We should do something to take her mind off . . . you know," She says.

"I know you're awake," Edward says only loud enough for me to hear. Edward kisses the top of my head, and gets up. I hear my door close. Then, what I have to assume is Alexis starts shaking me violently.

"What!" I say sitting up as sleepily as I can. Mallory and Alexis collapse on me in a group hug. I see Mallory crying, "Aww, Malz," I say hugging them back.

"I haven't cried since Tucker died," She says. Alexis shakes her head. Alexis never cries in public, or ever. I had only seen her cry once, and that was a few years ago. Her Zati passed away.

"Let's go order a pizza and then watch a sappy movie," She says getting up. I nod my head.

"Okay," I say getting up. Mallory wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

Mallory and Alexis left around ten o'clock. My dad still wasn't home. Edward was still here though! I get into my pajamas and crawl under my covers. Edward puts an extra blanket over me, and lays down beside me. I curl up next to him, and put my head on his chest. Tonight is the first night that I would be going to sleep without my mom. A warm salty tear trickles down the side of my cheek. Edward wipes away the tear with the back of his cold hand.

"It's okay," He says, "Soon everything will be alright," Edward says comfortingly. I nod my head.

"I hope you're right," I say.

The next day at school was horrible. Everyone was telling me how sorry they were, and asking me if they could do something. Luckily I had Edward, Alexis, and Mallory to help me. My way of dealing with this was,

"Thank you," and then I would walk away. Edward would just thank them for their sincerity and if there was anything I needed I would ask. Mallory would just tell them thanks, but everything was taken care of. Alexis, wasn't so gently. When someone said anything she replied with this,

"No! Now just shut up and leave her alone." At least those people didn't bother me again. I am thankful though to be surrounded by my friends and family. Lunch is interesting too. The whole time I feel like an animal in the zoo. Everyone is watching every movement I made. _I wish this day would end!_ I think to myself as I sit down at my lunch table. Everyone is so cautious around me, like I am some fragile flower! Edward sits down next to me.

"Is something wrong?" He asks me. I look over, and sigh.

"No," I say, "Nothing to worry about," I say putting on a fake smile.

"You don't fool me," He smiles. I give him a playful glare. Then an idea pops into my head. I look at my salami sandwich.

"I've decided to become a vegetarian!" I state looking at everyone. Everyone is eating, and doesn't notice, except Edward.

"Why?" Edward asks. I smile—this time it was real.

"Well, you're always doing stuff for me," I start, "And I mean technically speaking you're a vegetarian too. So I've decided to make a sacrifice too, I will not eat meat!" I declare. Edward smiles at me.

"You don't have to do that," He says.

"But I want too!" I protest. Edward shakes his head at me.

"If you really want too," He says. My smile broadens. Now everyone at my table is looking at me.

"Are you alright?" Seth asks.

"Did I miss something?" Mallory asks.

"No," I say plainly shrugging my shoulders.

"Then what happened?" Alexis asks.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot then," Jacob jokes. I look at everyone.

"That's my little secret!" I say getting up and throwing the salami off my sandwich out. I start to eat the bread.

"You're so weird," Alexis says going back to her lunch.

"As long as you're happy," Mallory shrugs. I lean against Edward. He gives me a small hug, and kisses the top of my head. _I finally found something I can do for Edward!_ I think to myself.

"Hey since you're going away," Alexis says looking up at Edward, "Can I throw you a going away party?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

Chapter 11

I couldn't sleep that night. I just couldn't. Edward stays with me until I fell asleep, but then when he leaves, I can't get back to sleep. I wish he didn't have to go. The next day I got my cast off during lunch. _Finally!_

It's Thursday, the day before Edward was leaving. My dad had invited Edward to stay for dinner. We are all sitting at the table in the kitchen. My dad had barbequed. He made me a veggie burger, and Edward said he wasn't hungry. When we finished dinner it was almost nine o'clock. I knew that I wasn't going to get much sleep tomorrow, so I decide to go to sleep now.

I walk into my room. As I go to turn my lap top off, I see something at the back of my desk. It's silver and shiny. I pick it up. It's the necklace my mother had given me for my birthday last year. It has a silver chain, and a small crescent moon with a diamond for a star connected to it. I lay down on my bed, still holding the necklace. I grip the necklace, and hold it close to my heart. I close my eyes, as the tears start to slip out. I lean over; eyes still closed, and switch the lights off. I hear my door open.

Someone picks me up with cold arms; Edward. I didn't want Edward to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I put my head against Edward's cold chest. The tears are still managing to roll down my face even with my eyes closed. Edward puts me down on what feels like my bathroom floor. I open my eyes, and my hair is in my face. I lean back against the tub. Edward crouches down next to me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks me softly. I glance up at him, and then back down at the floor; without saying anything. Edward takes my hand, the one with the necklace in it. My fingers are still gripped tightly around it, "Cleo love," He says, "I need you to let go," He says sweetly. I shake my head. I don't want to let go of the only thing I have left of my mother. Edward sighs. He uncurls my fingers. I look at my hand. The moon has cut into my hand. I watch as Edward gets up, and puts my necklace on the counter next to the sink. Edward sits down next to me. I lean over, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I miss her," I say quietly. Edward puts his arms around me, and presses his cold lips against my head.

"I know," He says sincerely, "Come on. Let's go bandage up your hand," Edward gets up. He looks down at me. I am still looking at the floor, "Cleo," Edward says. I get up slowly, not putting my left hand on the ground. The blood is slowly trickling out of my hand. _Edward must have a lot of self control right now,_ I think to myself. Edward guides me over to the sink. He turns on the water. He takes my hand and puts it under the water. Then Edward opens the cabinet behind my mirror. He takes out the rubbing alcohol, some cotton balls, and the gauze roll I have. I always have a lot of first-aid stuff in my room. I tend to be accident prone. Edward sits me down on the edge of the bathtub. He then puts some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. I wince in pain as he cleans my cut. Edward looks at me sympathetically.

"This might hurt a little," He says continuing to clean my wound. I try not to wince, even though it stings. Edward then slowly wraps the gauze roll around my hand. I just sit there quietly, not saying anything. I didn't want to say anything, and even if I did want to say something, I wouldn't know what to say.

Edward finishes wrapping my hand up. I look up at him.

"Thanks," I say quietly. Edward sits down on the floor, and pulls me into his lap. His cold arms feel good around my body. I lean into Edward. My hand hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle. Edward stands up, with me in his arms. He carries me Bridal Style to me bed. He sets me down, and walks back into the bathroom. I sit up on the edge of my bed. I run my fingers through my hair. Edward walks back into the room, and switches the lights on. He sits down next to me. He hands me a glass of water. I finally have the courage to look Edward in the eye.

"Could you try not to hurt yourself too much when I'm gone," Edward smiles. I sigh.

"I'll try my best," I say.

"You better get some rest. You've had a long day, and will have a long day tomorrow," For once I don't argue. I take a sip of water and put it on my nightstand. I cover myself with all my blankets. Edward cradles me in his arms. I feel tears start to form.

"I'm so sorry," I say.

"Sorry?" He asks, "What for?" I look up at him.

"What for?" I repeat, "For being stupid, for acting so carelessly. I didn't want to make your last full day before you leave so awful," I say wiping my eyes. Edward looks at me affectionately.

"I got to spend the day with you," He says brushing the hair out of my eyes, "What more could I want?"

"A girlfriend who isn't such an ass," I suggest. Edward laughs.

"You're not an ass," he says, "I couldn't want anything more than you." I smile.

"I love you," I say closing my eyes.

"I love you too," He says kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I hear Alexis say from the corner of my room, "OW!" She says loudly. I open my eyes and look at Alexis, "You're boyfriend threw something at me," She complains. I smile.

"You know where the ice is," Alexis gets up and leaves the room. Edward turns the lights off. I close my eyes. Edward starts to hum.

I woke up to Edward's voice.

"Wake up love," He says sweetly, "It's time to get up," I yawn, and sit up. Alexis is dead asleep in the corner of my room. As I start to climb over Edward, he pulls me on top of him. I turn over so that I am facing him. His arms are locked around my waist. I smile.

"Morning!" I say kissing his nose. He pulls me into a full on kiss. I put my hands on his chest. I pull back.

"I have to get ready," I smile. I get up and walk into my bathroom. I see my bloody necklace, it reminds me of last night. I then remember that Edward's leaving today. I sigh, and grab my brush. I start to pull it through my hair. I then change into a maroon and grey long-sleeved shirt. Edward kisses my forehead as I am about to walk out my door.

"I'll pick you up soon," He says jumping out my window. I sigh and lean against the door frame. _Today's going to be interesting,_ I think to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 12

I walk downstairs. As I pour myself a bowl of cereal, Alexis walks downstairs. She grabs an orange and sits at the table, still in her pajamas. She looks down at herself, and starts to laugh.

"See you at school," She says getting up, and walking out the door. I finish eating my cereal by myself. I look out the window. The sun is out, and the sky is dotted with clouds. I put my bowl in the sink. Someone grabs my waist. I start to scream, but someone cups their hand over my mouth. I then start to laugh. I lean my head backwards, and see Edward's smiling face.

"Ready?" He asks with his hands still on my waist. I nod my head.

"Ready!" I pick up my back pack, and slip on the jacket Edward gave me. I walk out the door, Edward right behind me. A brisk cold wind blows around me.

As we get to school everyone is standing around. I catch the rest of the Cullen's watching Edward, and I as we walk towards Alexis, Seth, Mallory, and Jake, hand in hand. Suddenly Edward pulls me towards him. He cold lips collide with mine.

"What was that!?" I ask after we finish kissing. He smiles.

"I was dared," He laughs. I look over at Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. Alice is smiling; Emmet is laughing, and has his arm around Rosalie. Jasper is just looking at us, and Rosalie. Rosalie was just glaring, but that was nothing new.

Edward drives me home after school, and he stays over for a while. We go in and sit on the couch in the den. I put my head in Edward's lap. He brushes his hand through my hair.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I say sadly.

"I know," He says sweetly, "I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, you know that,"

"Still," I say pouting. I sit up, and lean on Edward. He snakes his marble arms around me. After a while, Edward turns me to face him. He pulls me into a kiss. I weave my fingers through his hair, and he puts his arms on my waist. I then hear a ringing. I pull back from Edward. He looks at me sympathetically, and pulls out his phone.

"Hello," He says, "Okay . . . I thought . . . fine," He puts his phone away.

"Who was that?" I ask sitting cross legged. Edward sighs.

"It was Alice," He says, I am about to ask him what she wanted, but he answers before I can respond, "Alice changed our flight to an earlier one. She wants to get there and back as soon as possible," He says taking my hand in his.

"When are you leaving then," I say dropping my gaze. Edward puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head up.

"Everything is going to be alright," He says, "Try not to worry," His lips touch mine, and then he drops his hand.

"When are you leaving?" I ask again. Edward smiles that infamous crooked grin.

"I have to leave by five," He says. I glance over at the clock. It's four-thirty.

"That means we only have a half hour left," I complain.

"Let's make the best of it then," He smiles. I smile.

"Okay," I say. I reach over across Edward and grab the remote. I switch the TV on.

At four fifty, Edward turns the TV off. I look up at him sadly. I get up, as does Edward. We both walk to the door silently. I open the door, and lean on the door frame. Edward pulls me close to him. I feel his cold body against mine. I put my hands around his neck. He rubs his hand back and forth on my back, as I put my hand into his chest.

"Oh," He says, "I almost forgot," I look up at him. He takes something out of his jacket, and hands it to me. I take it from his hands, and look at it, it's a CD?

"Thanks," I smile. In an instant, Edward's lips are pressed against mine. His cold body close to mine, "I'll miss you," I say pulling back.

"I'll be back before you know it," He says walking down the steps, "You'll see," He gets into his car and drives away. I can still feel his lips against mine, it's a nice feeling.

I am sitting in my den reading a magazine, when the door bell rings. I put my magazine and get up.

"COMING!" I yell as I walk to the door. I open the door, "Uh, hi Seth,"

"Hi Cleo," Seth says smiling.

"Do you want to come in?" I say stepping out of the door way. _This is weird, Alexis isn't here, but Seth is,_ I think as I walk into the kitchen. I get Seth a glass of water and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you," He says taking a sip, "How are you?" He asks.

"Uh," I pause, "Fine I guess," I say confused. Seth nods his head.

"How are you," He pauses, "With your mom's passing," He says.

"Oh," I say, "Um, I'm doing fine I guess. I mean I wasn't that close with my mom, but I still miss her," I say tears forming in the back of my eyes. I blink them away.

"If you ever want to talk about it," he says, "I know what it feels like, you know, with my dad," He says. I nod my head, I feel I can trust Seth.

"I mean, I just don't know how to feel," I start, "I mean, I wasn't close to her, and I didn't really see her, or speak to her much recently, but she's still my mom. I guess, I just never really got to say good-bye," I say brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. Seth nods, he is listening intently.

"Is she getting buried here?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so," I say.

"Well, when she gets here, just go and talk to her. Go to the funeral home and just talk to her, as if she was still alive. I felt better when I did that," He says. Then I hear a door slam. I look up, and see Alexis walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Cleo," She looks at Seth, "Seth?" She sits down next to him. I look at Seth with a look that says; _let's not tell her,_ "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I was looking for you," He says calmly. I smile.

"Oh, okay," She says.

"Do you guys want dinner?" I ask. They both nod their heads, and Alexis smiles, "Pizza okay?"

After we finish eating, and watching some TV Seth and Alexis both leave. It's almost eight as I walk up to my room. I lay down on my bed, and hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I say rolling over onto my stomach.

"Hey Cleo," Mallory says, "How ya doing," She asks. I have a feeling she is implying Edward.

"I'm fine. He left around five," I say. I then see the CD Edward gave me sitting on the edge of my desk. I get up.

"Aww. Poor you," She says lightly, "You're still coming over tomorrow right?" She asks clearly over Edward leaving.

"Yeah," I laugh, "What time?"

"Well, Jake's coming over around six, so why don't you come over around four,"

"Okay," I say.

"See you tomorrow," She says hanging up. I pick up the CD, and put it into my player. I smile; it's a recording of "My Song".

About an hour later I get another call. It's Edward!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 13

"Hello?" I pick up instantly.

"Hi," He says, "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" I say happily.

"Sorry it took so long to call. Alice had forgotten to tell us that we were leaving out of JFK," He says humorously.

"JFK?" I question, "That's in New York right?"

"Yeah. So once we got to JFK our plane was delayed so . . ."

"I'm just glad that you called," I say sitting down on the edge of my bed, "Thanks a ton for the CD," I say. I hear Edward laugh.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad you like it," He says, "Ugh,"

"What's wrong," I ask just happy to be on the phone with Edward.

"I'm **so** sorry;" He says sincerely, "Our plane is here. I'll call you tomorrow morning," He says.

"Oh. Okay," I say sadly, "Bye,"

"I love you," He says.

"Love you too," I say hanging up. I put my phone down. I look down at my hand. I still have the gauze on it so I didn't get it dirty, or open the cut. _Edward used to change the bandage for me,_ I think sadly. I sigh, and lay down facing the ceiling. I have nothing better to do, so I decide to go to bed.

As I crawl under my covers, I turn on my CD player. I hear my song turn on. I close my eyes, and curl up in a ball. I feel warm, and for a moment, at peace with the world.

_Everything is still. Not a sound is being made. I look down at myself. I am wearing an off-white dress. It stops just above my knees, and has a purple ribbon tied above my rib-cage. The weird thing is, I'm bare footed. I look above me, and all I see is endless blue sky. I look around, I see rolling hills, dotted with wild flowers. All too soon, the sky becomes black, and there is only one light, a candle. The candle is floating in mid-air. I take a step forward, and the candle blows out. I take another step forward, and all of a sudden, a chalky white face appears. I can tell that this person is a man. His crimson eyes sparkle. He lifts up his hands, and drops his hood back, _wait; he was wearing a hood _I think to myself. He takes a step towards me. His lips curl up in a smile._

I sit up, and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I run my fingers through my hair._ That same pale chalky person keeps appearing in my dreams,_ I think to myself, _I wonder what this means._ Finding out what my dreams meant was always something I did. I grab my phone to see what time it is. 5:46, it reads. I decide to go for a jog. I get up and put on a pair of black yoga pants, and a solid grass green colored tank top. I slip on a grey hoodie. I take my iPod and walk downstairs. I grab a water bottle, and look for my running shoes. I find them in the laundry room. I sit down and lace them up. I leave a note for my dad on the counter to tell him I went jogging. I also let the dogs out into the yard, and give them a cup of food, and a bowl of water. I would be back in about an hour to an hour and a half.

The cool wind blows my hair around as I start off. I don't know where I am going to run, I just want to run. I put my iPod head phones in and turn it on. I switch to my jogging playlist. First is Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. I start off at a slow pace, seeing as I haven't been jogging in a while.

A few minutes later I see a tall boy with black hair running. Hungry Like A Wolf by Duran Duran turns on. The boy looks like Jake so I run towards him. I see him saying something, but I can't hear him. I take out my head phones.

"What are you doing out so early," He says seriously.

"Going for a run, what does it look like," I say. Jacob looks at me, and sighs.

"Let me walk you home," He says turning me around.

"What why?" I ask. Jacob looks at me annoyed.

"Because I said so," He says starting to walk.

"I will stay here until you tell me," I say turning my iPod off.

"Fine," He says giving in, "You're not supposed to be alone. What with everything going on, no one except Mallory and Leck think it's a good idea to leave you alone," I groan.

"So I'm being baby sat," I say putting my hands on my hip. Jake nods his head.

"Yup, pretty much," I glare at him.

"I'm not going home, you can jog with me though," I say turning back around, and starting to run. Jacob comes up on my right.

"I'm so going to get you back later," He smiles.

Around six thirty we get back to my house. I let the dogs in, including Jacob.

"Do you want breakfast?" I ask taking out the waffles. Jacob shrugs.

"Sure," He says plopping down on a stool. I put two waffles in the toaster. My dad walks down the stairs sleepily. He looks at Jacob with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asks filling the tea kettle with water, and putting it on the burner.

"I met up with him when I went jogging dad," I say taking two plates out. My dad nods his head.

I am sitting in the den when Edward calls.

"Hey," I pick up setting my book aside.

"Morning Cleo," He says, "I had a feeling you would be up,"

"It's only eight," I say confused, "Why would it . . . oh right, time difference," Edward laughs.

"How was your flight?"

"Uneventful," He answers plainly.

"Have you met with the . . . you know," I prod.

"Uh, no. Not yet, we are going to see them in about a half hour," He says very seriously.

"Okay," I think back to this morning, "Did you ask Jacob, and Seth to baby sit me?"

"I wouldn't say that," He laughs.

"Then what would you say," I say starting to giggle.

"Okay okay," He says like he's surrendering, "Maybe I would say that,"

"Be safe," I say smiling.

"You too," He says, and then I hang up. The sooner her talked to the Volturi, the sooner her would be home.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 14

Mallory lives so close, that I don't feel like driving. A little before four, I leave the house with my jacket on, and phone in hand. As I start to walk, I see something blur in my peripheral vision. I turn around quickly. Nothing is there; I figure my mind is just playing tricks with me, so I continue to walk to Malz.

As I turn onto her street, I see her sitting on her front steps, with her head in hands. Her dog Duke, who's a Weimaraner, is lying down next to her. His ears perk up as I walk up the driveway.

"Hey Duke," I call as he trots over to me, "Hey Mal," I say bending down and petting his head. I walk over to the sulking Mallory, and sit next to her, "What's wrong?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"I can't find something to wear," She pouts. I shake my head.

"Why do you think I'm here ninety minutes early?" I tease. She smiles and jumps up. I walk into her house with Duke behind me, "Hi Mr. Adams, I'm here again" I say sticking my head into the computer room.

"You left?" He jokes, and I laugh. I walk up the stairs where Mallory has already bounded up to her room. Two of her walls are grey and two are inkberry. I had helped her paint them, when I had helped Alexis paint her walls. She is sitting on her bed starring at her closet. I walk over, and sit next to her.

"What should I wear?" She says tap her fingers against her leg. I tilt my head, and then I hear a crash. I look around.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Never mind," I say getting up and looking through her closet. I pull out a pair of light blue jeans, and throw them at Mallory. I then walk over to her dresser. I pull open a draw. I shuffle through her clothes, and find a long sleeve-less gray tunic. I grab a white t-shirt and throw it all at Mallory. She looks at the clothes and then at me.

"Seriously?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No," I say, "Now put it on!" I say turning to face her closet.

"Okay," She calls out. I turn around, and smile, "How do I look?"

"Awesome," I say, "Just one thing," I get down on the floor and look under her dresser. I pull out her neat grey converse, "Wear these," I say. She slips them on with a bit of struggle.

"I look dressed up next to you," She complains. I look down at what I'm wearing. A pair of ripped jeans, a green and white cap sleeve shirt, and my black hoodie over it; my hoodie says "SAVE DARFUR Don't look away, stop genocide now," in green, red, and white print. I also have a Darfur pin that says, "It's not about **our** people & **their** people, it's about people," I had always been a big Darfur supporter.

"I'm not the one who is having their boy friend over for dinner," I say. Mallory makes a growling noise, "Nice kitty," I joke.

We hang in her room until the door bell rings. Mallory runs downstairs yelling, "I GOT IT!" I walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi Marlene," I say sitting down at the counter, "What's for dinner?" I ask.

"I made ziti," She says still fixing the food. Marlene's ziti was the best! But then, I realized I couldn't eat it. It had meat in it. _Damn it,_ I think to myself, "I made it without meat though, Mallory told me that you're a vegetarian now," She says turning to face me with a smile on. I smile back.

"Thanks Marlene," I say happily. Then Mallory walks into the kitchen dragging Jacob by his arm. I laugh, "Hi Jake," I say, "What's up?" I say getting up. He smirks at me.

"Hi Jacob," Mrs. Adams says wiping her hands on a towel, "It's nice to have you over," She sticks her hand out, Jacob shakes her hand.

"Dinner's just about ready, why don't you go and sit down in the den," I walk through the kitchen with Mal and Jacob behind me. I have been over to this house so often; it's like my second home! I walk past the table and go to sit on the large grayish L shaped couch. I sit down one section away from the corner; it's my spot! Mallory and Jacob are holding hands when they sit down.

"You like very nice tonight," He smiles. Mallory blushes.

"Thanks," She says brushing a piece of her curly hair behind her ear. I roll my eyes. They lean in to kiss each other.

"Hello Mr. Adams!" I say loudly. They both go back to sitting up perfectly straight. Mr. Adams walks in and sits down at the end of the L, he is sitting closest to me.

"So Jacob," He starts,_ this ought to be good,_ I think leaning against the couch, "When did you move to Glastonbury?" He asks.

"The beginning of February," He says in a relaxed tone.

"Dad," Mallory says, "Can we please not have twenty-thousand questions?" Mr. Adams scowls.

"Dinners ready," Marlene says as she walks down the two steps into the dining room. She is carrying a large platter. She places it on the table. I get up and sit down. Jared, Malz younger brother comes down. He looks at Jacob.

"You're a snot face," He says sitting down. I start to laugh and sit down next to Jared. Normally I sit next to Mallory, but since Jacob is here's I don't Also Lauren's out tonight. Mallory hits Jared in the back of the head as she walks around to the other side of the table. I smile.

After dinner, Marlene brought out cookies and milk! The cookies were chocolate chocolate, my favorite of hers. I take a few and put them on a napkin. I take a bite into the soft mushy and warm cookie. I smile.

"You are a chocolate goddess," I say.

"Why thank you Cleo," she says smiling. I see Jacob eyeing the cookies suspiciously.

"Try one Jake," Mallory says picking one up and handing it to Jacob. He takes a bite.

"These are **really** good," He says taking another. We all laugh. Tonight had been fun, everyone together, and getting along. The night seems to have taken my worries, fears and problems, and shove them under a rug. I knew that it wouldn't last, the peace and serenity, but I was okay with that.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

Chapter 15

"See you tomorrow Mallory," I say walking out of the door. Its dark out and there is a thin layer of snow on the ground. The street lights illuminate everything around me. Snow is drifting down to the ground. I start to wonder what Edward is doing now. Something is bothering me though, I feel like I should miss him more than I do. _But I already miss him so much, how could I miss him more?_ I start down the street, and hear my phone ring; I don't want the Adams to think anything is wrong so I stand at the end of their street. Their street only has four houses on each side, it's a short street.

"We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts," My phone sings. It's Edward!

"Hello," I say leaning against the street lamp. The yellow light shines down onto me.

"Hey Cleo," Edward says. I look at my watch; it's almost nine-thirty.

"Isn't it late there, I mean if you six hours ahead, it's like three-thirty there isn't it?" I ask very much confused. Edward laughs, but it sounds fake.

"Yes, but when you don't sleep, it doesn't really matter, and I didn't want to disturb you at Mallory's. . ."

"You don't have to explain yourself," I interrupt smiling, "I'm just happy to hear your voice," There is silence for a few moments, "How was your, uh, meeting?" I ask. Edward sighs.

"It was fine, I guess," He says coolly, "I'll tell you all the details when I get back,"

"Will you be back soon," I ask. Something blocks the light, but only for an instant.

"I will be back sooner than you think," He says in a grim voice.

"I have to go," I say looking at my watch, "Got to get home before my dad starts to worry,"

"I will call you tomorrow," He says, "And be careful," Are his last words before he hangs up. I slip my phone into my pocket. His words ring in my ear, _Be careful. What the hell is that suppose to mean!_ I think to myself. _Something is up, something is definitely wrong._ I pull my jacket around me. _I should've brought an extra coat, _I think to myself. I'm wearing my Darfur jacket, and the jacket Edward gave me, but I'm still cold. The wind starts to blow fiercely. The wind is blowing my hair everywhere so I try to put it back into a messy bun, and it was messy alright. I walk to the center of the street. _I hate walking on sidewalks._ I pull my hood up over my head as the snow starts to fall harder.

"Hey Cleo!" I hear Jacob call. I turn around. He is leaning on his truck, "Do you want a ride home?" He asks as I start to walk over to him. I shake my head.

"It's okay, I don't live far from here," I say, "I walk home all the time," I say rubbing my shoulders to keep me warm.

"At least borrow my jacket," He says leaning into his car. I smile at his generosity. He hands me the coat, and I gladly take it. I stick one arm in, and then the other. His coat feels warm around my body.

"Thanks," I say smiling. Jake grins from ear to ear.

"No problem," He says, "Just make sure you return it," He says with a mock-serious tone.

"Yes, I am a burglar out to steal your jacket," I laugh. I wave to Jacob and start down the street. The wind is still blowing fiercely. The yellow street lights give the snow a shine to it. I hear the _crunch, crunch, crunch_ of the snow as I walk. As I turn the corner I hear someone shout.

"CLEO LOOK OUT!!" I turn around and see a black figure standing there. His eyes are the color of blood, and his skin shines in the street light. He is a chalky white, and his hair is a dark black. It is very contrasting to his face. Then it hits me, this person looks like the person from my dreams. I turn around and start to run. My heart is beating fast, and my breathing is quick. I skid and slide on the snow, but I'm not match for him though; he is on me in an instant. He has one hand around my waist holding me back. I start to kick my legs, but I don't scream. Screaming would only make things worse. He puts his hand over my mouth. I bite down on his hand, hoping he will release me, but he doesn't. I try to pry his arm off me with my hand that isn't being squished. His hand is cold, and rock solid. I hear him start to laugh. He grips me tighter. My stomach area starts to hurt; it feels like he is crushing me. _Call me crazy, but I think he's a vampire!_ He takes a white cloth and puts it over my mouth. The cloth has something in it, and it smells horrible.

Then he does something unexpected, he lets go of me. I fall to the ground. My head feels light, and I wrap my hand around my stomach in pain. I lean my head back against the snow. I feel the wetness seep through my hood. _What the hell is going on! _Everything seems so distant, and so far away. The snow falls onto my face giving me the chills. When the snow hits my face, it melts instantly. I'm not aware of much, but I hear some growling noises. _Please say it's Jake or Mal_. I think to myself. Then everything is silent, so silent, that if a cricket coughed, you could hear it. _I don't think Edward would be happy if he knew what were going on,_ I think to myself coldly.

I hear the man walk back over. He is smiling happily. He stands over me for a few moments and laughs.

"I don't see why anyone could want something as fragile as you," He scoffs, "A daisy is stronger than you are. Why someone would waste their time on you is a mystery," I feel my muscles tense. Anger is pulsing through my blood. I try to get up, but he only pushes me back down, "Don't hurt yourself," He mocks as he picks me up to my feet. I am still dizzy from whatever is in the cloth, and my stomach is still in pain. He puts his arm around my waist like before. He puts the white cloth back over my mouth. I don't have any power to fight back. When he takes the cloth off my mouth, everything is hazy. I can't seem to hold myself up anymore. My knees buckle underneath me. I feel him catch me and lift me up. As everything blacks out, I realize what the stuff on the cloth was, _chloroform!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 16

I open my eyes slowly. My head and stomach both hurt. I lean forward, but I have a seatbelt around me. I rub my eyes, and open them fully. I look around; I'm in a car, with tinted windows. Outside, I see a lot of people walking on sidewalks; it looks like I'm in a city or something. I look to my other side. No one is sitting there, in the front seats, I see two people. One is wearing all black; the other is wearing jeans, and a grey sweatshirt.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask bluntly. The person in the grey sweatshirt turns around, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say, Edward is sitting in the passenger seat.

"Cleo," He says with a pained expression, "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Sure, why not!?" I say not trying to hide my anger. Edward sighs.

"I'll explain later," He says. I glare at him, "I promise," The car stops outside a large building. Everything is really loud.

"Get out of the car, both of you," The man in all black says. I unbuckle my seatbelt, and open my car door. I step out of the car, and Edward is right next to me. He embraces me tightly. His arms are wrapped around my body. All I can see is his grey sweatshirt. He kisses the top of my head. I try to push away from him, but he doesn't let go, "Both of you, hurry up," The man says again. Edward unravels his arms from around me. We follow the man all in black to a large door. I look around, _I think we're in an airport,_ I think as I see many people with luggage. I look up at Edward.

After a little walking we reach a terminal, "Sit," we are instructed. I sit down and look at Edward wearily. He smiles weakly and puts an arm around my shoulder. I reluctantly lean against his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I ask him.

"It's a long story," He sighs.

"I've got time," I say with a hint of annoyance.

"We met with the Volturi right after I called you, and told them everything. Most of them didn't seem very thrilled. They said that we had to turn you, or kill you," He paused, "I don't want to do either. Carlisle told them that we would need some time to figure things out. So we went back to where we were staying. A little before ten, we went back to try to negotiate," Edward looks at me to see if I'm still paying attention. I look up at him and nod, "They told us there, that they sent someone to find you, bring you back, and most likely kill you" I sit up straight now, Edward takes his arm off from around my shoulder, "That's why I'm here. As soon as I heard, I left on the flight that was coming here quickest. I found you not long after you had fallen unconscious," He says, "You don't know how relived I was to find you in a somewhat okay state," I smile. _Is there ever a time when Edward isn't looking after me?_ I think to myself.

"Then Cedric, the guy who they sent after said that we had to go back to Italy with him. Once the plane takes off, it's only a nine hour flight. You can sleep on the plane," Edward suggests. I nod my head. I lean over against Edward. My head still hurts, and I'm **really** tired. I don't think that I've felt this tired in a long time. Edward puts his arms around me.

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily.

"It's a little past mid-night love," He says sweetly, "You can't go to sleep now, but you can once we board the plane," He says. Cedric walks over. He is glaring at both of us.

"The plane should be boarding in ten to twenty minutes," He says harshly. I try to stifle my yawn, but fail miserably. I then try to get as close as possible to Edward. I lay my head down on his cold shoulder, I then notice, that I'm only wearing all of my jackets except Jake's! I groan. Edward looks at me.

"What's wrong?"Edward asks.

"Oh," I say sitting up sleepily, "It's just that I told Jake that I wouldn't lose or steal his coat, and I sort of lost it, I guess?" Edward smiles lightly.

"I'll get him a new one, don't worry," He says reassuringly. I shake my head okay, and lean back against him. Edward leans in close to me. I hear something being announced over a loud speaker.

"Get up, and let's go," Cedric says gruffly. Cedric starts to walk towards one of the desks with a ticket scan. Edward and I follow; _it isn't like we can go anywhere else._ He hands the woman the tickets and we start to walk down the gangway.

As we bored the plane the flights attendants' smile; _their smiles look painted on._ I think humorously. I look around the plane. The seats are arranged as two seats on each side of the aisle. Cedric points to one side.

"You two can sit there," He says sitting down across from us, "Leave the girl on the aisle," Cedric says demandingly. Edward goes in first and I sit down. I buckle the seatbelt across my lap. People around us start to sit, and luggage is being stored. I look out at the night sky. Everything is . . . clear? _But wasn't it snowing?_ I think in confusion. Edward looks at me, obviously seeing my confusion.

"Wasn't it snowing a while ago?" I ask.

"We're not in Connecticut Cleo," Edward says, "We're in New York, at JFK Airport," I rub my eyes, and look at Edward.

"If I were more awake, I would be more surprised," I say sighing. I lean into Edward. I intertwine my right arm with Edward's. I am holding his arm like a favorite blanket, or teddy bear. I lean my head against his shoulder.

Soon the flight attendants come through and check the overhead bins. Then I hear the captain mumbling something. I feel the plane start to move, and hear the engine roar. Soon enough we are taking off. I close my eyes, as much as I'd rather not. I was just so tired!

I feel Edward lean in close to me.

"I'll make everything better again," He says with the most sincerity, "I swear," I half open my eyes, and look at Edward.

"That's all I could ask," I say kissing him on the cheek. All of my hate, and anger just disappear. I close my eyes once again.

"Sleep peacefully," He whispers. It's nice to have Edward back, even though he was only gone or a day. I like feeling him against me. I like knowing he is always there to look out for me. Edward starts to hum my song. I feel safe, even with that stupid Volturi guard Cedric sitting closer than four feet away. _As long as Edward is here, I am safe. _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 17

When I wake up, the plane is dark, all the lights are dimmed. I look up at Edward; he is already looking down at me. He smiles.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks. I nod my head, I am still holding Edward's arm. I let go of his arm, and sit up. I yawn and rub my eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask leaning my back against the chair.

"It's about three o'clock now, so about three hours," He says. I look over at Cedric, he just glares at me. For some reason there is something about Cedric that fascinates me. But I know that he is evil, there is no good in him. _I guess its just because he is a vampire. _ I turn slowly back to Edward. I sigh, _I'm bored._ I think to myself, "Do you want something to drink?" Edward asks. I nod my head.

"That would be great," I say energetically. Edward hands me a plastic cup, and I take it gladly. I take a large sip, and put it down on Edward's tray table. He brushes a piece of hair out of my face. I look at him. He leans in and kisses my lips gently. Edward then smiles. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, and hands it to me. I take it from him confused. I look down at what he has given me. I smile at him.

"Thank you," I say looking at the book. It's the book Pictures of Hollis Woods, "It's my favorite book, how did you know?" I ask still in shock. Pictures Of Hollis Woods has been my favorite book since fourth grade.

"It's a long flight, I thought you might like it," He says. I sit there starring at the book.

"Thank you," I say.

For the next hour, I read my book, and Edward reads over my shoulder, but I don't mind. _Five hours to go,_ I think to myself looking at Edward's watch.

"Why don't you get some sleep," He suggests, "You never know what today will bring," I lean against Edward, who in turn puts his arms around me.

I wake up and look out the window. The sun is shining brightly. I sit up and put my hair up. I look over at Edward; he is looking out at the landscape below us.

"How much time do we have left until we land?" I ask resting my chin on his shoulder. He looks down at me and smiles.

"About three hours. We're above Europe, it's almost twelve o'clock pm here," He says. I lean back against my chair. Cedric touches my arm. I turn to him slowly.

"Follow me," He says getting up. I stand up, and look back at Edward, he nods his head. Cedric takes me by my arm and leads me to the bathroom. We both step into the crowded bathroom. He closes the door. Cedric looks at me with an evil glint in his eyes. He backs me up to the wall. I look at him; I can feel the fear building. Cedric puts his hands on my waist.

"Get off me," I say pushing, but not harming him. His smile sends chills down my spine. He leans in close to me. I can feel his cold lips against mine. I put my hands on his chest and try to push him off. He just kisses me harder. Cedric intertwines his fingers through my hair. I stand there not being able to do anything. Tears start to stream down my face,_ why the hell is he doing this,_ I think. I kick him and he momentarily backs off, startled. I open the bathroom door quickly and walk back to my seat, tears streaming down my face. Edward looks at me with a sad expression. I put my arms around his neck and burry my face in his sweatshirt. He puts his arms around me, and pulls me close to him. My body is trembling, and my hands are shaking. Tears are still falling from my eyes, like rain on a summer's night.

"Did he hurt you," Edward asks softly. I shake my head. Edward places his head on top of mine. I hear him growl, I have a feeling Cedric is sitting down, "I won't let him touch you again, I promise," He says. His voice has anger in it.

When the tears stop falling, I put my head on Edward's shoulder. I press my lips against his shoulder, "No one will hurt you ever again if I can help it," Edward says. I wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeve, "Do you want to switch seats?" He asks sweetly. I just nod my head. I can't seem to find my voice. I get up and stand in the aisle. Edward stands in between Cedric and I. I walk in and sit down, and then Edward does the same. I sit there, and look at my shoes, "Do you want to play a card game?" Edward asks.

"Sure," I say in a voice so quiet I'm not sure if Edward heard me.

"Cleo," Edward says in a sweet voice. I look up at him and see him smiling, "We only have a little less than three hours left, don't worry," I smile a small smile.

"I'll try," _Edward seems to be telling me not to worry a lot._ I think as Edward takes out a deck of cards.

As we walk off the plane, I see two groups of people. I see the Cullen's standing to the right, and what looks like some of the Volturi on the left. Cedric walks swiftly towards them. Edward has his arm around my waist as we walk towards the Cullen's. Esme hugs us both.

"I'm glad you two are back safe and sound," Carlisle says putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I told you they would come back safe," Alice smiles. I smile at her optimism, which is something I don't have a lot of right now. Jasper is standing beside Alice.

"Good to see you both again," Jaspers says. Edward laughs lightly.

"We have a little ways of driving before we get to Volterra," Carlisle says eyeing the Volturi, "We should leave now," I follow everyone out into a large parking lot. I see two sports looking cars parked next to each other.

"You can come with us if you want," Alice says, "Or you can go with Carlisle and Esme," She says to both of us. I look at Edward with an expression that says_ who do we pick._ Edward just smiles.

"We'll go with Carlisle and Esme," Edward says. Alice just smiles and nods, "It will be quieter," Edward whispers to me. I start to giggle, but cover my mouth. Edward smiles.

At the hotel, Carlisle and Esme have an adjoining room with Emmet and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper have an adjoining room with Edward, and now me. I set my book down on the table.

"This room is amazing," I say starring around the room. The bed has a red quilt and the carpet looks like bricks! The blinds are red, and the windows have an amazing view. Everything about this room is beyond belief!

"I'm glad you like it," Edward says appearing beside me, "Do you want something to eat; we can go down to the restaurant?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Uh sure,"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Sunrise

Chapter 18

Edward takes my hand and we walk out the door. When we get down to the restaurant, the bar part is filled with people, people wearing all black. I look at Edward anxiously.

"Let's just pretend they're not there," He says as we walk up to the host, "Tabella per due," Edward says in perfect Italian. I smile; I'm pretty fluent in Italian, because I take it in school. The host leads us to a table, we both sit down.

"I take Italian in school," I say, "I'm pretty good if I do say so myself," Edward laughs and smiles.

"Sembrate stasera meravigliosi," He says, _you look wonderful tonight._ I laugh.

"Sto portando soltanto I jeans e una maglietta," I say,_ I'm only wearing jeans and a t-shirt._ Edward laughs.

"Very impressive," He says. I smile, _all that hard work paid off._ The waiter comes over and asks us what we want.

"Avrò acqua," Edward says, _I'll have water._ I look at my menu quickly.

"Mangerò l'acqua ed il Risotto milanesi," I order. _I'll have water and Risotto Milanesi._ Then one of the men in black walks by our table, they drop a note on the table. I look at Edward, who is looking at the note. He picks it up gently, as if fear of breaking it. He unfolds it, and reads it aloud to me.

"We'll be watching, and waiting," He says. Fear is pumping through my veins; I look out over the terrace._ How can such a wonderful place, hold so much danger,_ I think.

My dinner arrived a few minutes later.

"Shouldn't we go back and tell everyone?" I ask. Edward shakes his head.

"Eat first," He says still looking at the letter. I sigh and begin to eat quickly.

"I'm done," I say pushing my plate to the side. Edward looks at my skeptically.

"Are you sure?" He asks looking at my half eaten food. I nod my head vigorously.

"Yes, positive," I say standing up. Edward puts some money on the table and we walk out of the restaurant. As we pass the bar, I see Cedric, looking at us . . . me as we walk out. I step closer to Edward. Edward presses the up button on the elevator. He suddenly turns towards me and kisses me. His cold body and lips against mine. He pulls back quickly.

"I'm sorry," He says. I look at him quizzically, "That was impulsive," I smile.

"I don't mind," I say as the elevator opens up. Suddenly that peaceful moment is over, and all the trouble rushes back to me, "What are we going to do?" I ask. Edward looks at me with a pained expression.

"I'm not going to lie to you Cleo," He says, "I have no idea,"

Edward and I walk back to the rooms. He knocks on Carlisle and Esme's door. Esme opens the door up. She looks confused.

"Can we come in?" Edward asks. She nods her head, and steps out of the door way. Edward takes my left hand, and I wince in pain, "Cleo, are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's just the hand where I have the cut," I say. He nods his head. Carlisle is reading a book and looks up when Edward and I walk into the room. Esme is right behind us. Edward sits down on the edge of the bed, so I do too. Edward hands Carlisle the note. Carlisle looks at Edward with confusion. Esme stands behind Carlisle.

"What should we do?" Edward asks. Carlisle looks up.

"We will go see them tomorrow morning. For now, just be a cautious as possible," Edward nods, and gets up. I get up also. We both walk back to our room in silence. I slip my shoes off, and sit on the bed. I watch Edward as he walks over to the window and look out. He stands there for a few minutes, just looking out. I glance over at a clock on one of the bed side tables. It says 5:46. I take my jackets off and get up. I hang them on the back of a chair. I walk over to Edward. I look out the window and see the city twinkling. Edward looks down at me.

"I wish there was more that I could do," He says.

"You're doing all that you can do, and that's fine with me. I couldn't feel safer with anyone else," I say truthfully. Suddenly I hear a phone ring. Edward puts his hand into his pocket and fishes out his phone.

"Hello," He says, "What . . . Are you kidding me? . . . Fine, bye," He says hanging up. I cock my head to the side, "Alexis, Seth, Jacob, and Mallory are all flying out here," He sighs. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes, and tears are on the edge of my eyes. I blink them back.

"I am such a," I say slowly, "menace to everyone. This is all happening because of me," I sat sitting down on the edge of the bed. I put my head in my hands, "What have I done," I mutter to myself. I feel Edward sit down beside me. He kisses the top of my head.

"It's alright. Everything will be okay," He says compassionately. I take a deep breath and look up at him.

"I sure hope that you're right," I say. I get up and look out at the sun setting.

When the sun finishes setting I look over at Edward who is lounging on the bed. I take my book and crawl across the bed. I plop down next to him. I hand him the book. He looks at me confused.

"Will you read to me?" I ask lying down and putting my head in his lap. I look up at Edward. He brushes my hair out of my face. I smile, "Please,"

"I never said I wouldn't," He says smiling also. He opens the book to where we had left off on the plane, and starts to read. I already knew almost every word in this book, but I like listening to Edward read; it's soothing. I smile, this was a perfect moment. Edward reading me my favorite book. I heard once that when you die, you get to relive one day over and over again. I wish it could only be a moment, because I would then choose this moment.

A half hour later, someone knocks on the door. Edward puts Picture's Of Hollis Woods on the night stand. I lean forward, and look at Edward.

"Want me to get it?" I ask. Edward nods his head.

"Sure," He says robotically. I nod my head and get up.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 19

I walk to the door slowly. I take a deep breath, and open the door. I sigh as I see Alice standing there.

"Hi," She says, "The door connecting our rooms is locked," She says. Edward walks over and stands behind me.

"There's a reason it's locked," He says. Alice just smiles.

"Well, either I am going to unlock it for you, or you can unlock it for me," She says happily. Edward sighs and walks back inside. _At least it's only Alice,_ I think to myself. Edward walks over to a door next to the dresser, _I didn't see that there,_ I think as I watch Edward unlock the door. He opens the door and turns to Alice, "Thank you," She says walking through the door into the other room. Edward shakes his head.

"Only Alice," He laughs. I smile at Edward. He walks over to me and puts his hands on my hips. I put my arms around his neck. We sway back and forth, "What do you want to do now?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"I want to take a shower. I always do after being on a plane," I say. Edward nods his head.

"Okay. There are some towels in the bathroom, I'll be here," He smile, and so do I. I drop my hands and kiss him on the cheek. I walk into the bathroom and find the towels folded neatly. I turn the water on. I then realize, I don't have any clean clothes._ Oh, whatever, I don't really care,_ I say undressing.

I walk back into the room, my hair tied back into a bun. I look at the clock. It's almost seven. I don't see Edward in the room. I see a note on the bed. _Of all times to leave me,_ I sigh. I pick up the note.

"I went for a quick hunting trip. I will be back before seven-thirty at most. Alice is next door if you need anything, and Carlisle and Esme are across the hall. Love you, Edward," I read aloud. I put the note on the desk and walk over to the window. I look out at the starry night. _The stars here are even clearer than the stars in Glastonbury!_ I grab Picture's of Hollis Woods off the bed side table and sit down on the bed. I open the book to where Edward left off reading.

Someone knocks on the door, and then comes in. I put my book down and look up. Edward comes in and sits down next to me.

"Sorry," He says, "I figured it was best if I went when you didn't need me as much, and I didn't want anything bad to happen," He says.

"That's alright, I don't mind," I say shrugging. Edward smiles and then looks at me.

"Do you want something else to wear?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter to me," I say. Edward gets up and walks over to a closet. He opens the closet; I see a suitcase on the floor. He turns around with a pair of his jeans, and a sweatshirt. He walks back over, and hands them to me, "Thanks," I say getting up and walking to the bathroom. I take off my clothes, and put on Edward's. I keep my bra and underwear on though. I laugh at myself. Edward's navy sweatshirt feels cool against my skin, but it comes down to below my waist. The jeans are hanging on my hips loosely; they just barely fit. I pick up my clothes and walk back into the room. Edward smiles when he sees me. I look for somewhere to put my dirty clothes. I settle on a chair in the corner of the room. I crawl across the bed and lay down next to Edward.

"Sorry I couldn't find something more comfortable to wear than jeans," He says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Its fine really, I don't mind," I say sitting up; Edward smiles.

"Let me go check what time we are leaving tomorrow," Edward says getting up. He leaves the room, closing the door firmly behind him. I sigh and pick up my book. I then notice that everything has gotten really dark. I glance at the clock, it's almost eight. I start to read. Edward walks back into the room, "You like reading don't you," He says sitting down on the edge of the bed. I smile.

"I do, I've always liked reading, since I was little," I say putting my book down on the bed side table.

"You should get some sleep," Edward says, "You had a long night last night, tomorrow will be busy. We have to be up early too," I close my eyes, and open them again.

"Alright," I say, and the smile, "But only because you asked so nicely," I smile. I stand up and pull the covers back. I get in under all the big covers. They come up to my chin. Edward reaches for the light switch and turns the lights off.

"Good night Alice and Jasper," Edward says closing the connecting door. Edward lays down beside me. I put my head on his chest, and he snakes his arms around me, "Good night love," He says kissing the top of my head. I smile.

"G'night," I say closing my eyes. As much as I am scared for tomorrow morning, falling asleep is no problem.

"Cleo honey," Edward says, "You need to get up now," I sit up, and open my eyes. I stretch my arms out.

"Okay," I say getting out of bed. I comb through my hair with my fingers, it's a mess! Edward hands me a brush. I smile, "Thank you," I say running it through my tangled mess. After I get all the knots back, I pull it back into a low ponytail. I walk back into the room and see Alice and Edward talking.

"I think that she should wear something better than your clothes," She says.

"She looks fine, she doesn't need to change," Edward protests.

"Yeah, but don't you want her to look nice for them," She defends.

"They don't care what she wears, just admit that you just want her to be your human Barbie doll," Edward teases.

"Fine!" She gives in, "Okay, so now can I let her wear something else!" She begs. Edward turns to face me with a smile.

"It's up to you," He says. I groan.

"I don't care, whatever is simplest," I say. Alice walks over to me and takes my hand.

"I'll find you something to wear," She says dragging me into the other room. I look back at Edward.

"Good luck," He calls. As I walk into her room, I see Jasper writing something, he looks up when I walk in. When he smiles at me, his smile is devilish. I just politely smile back. For some reason, Jasper scares me just a tad. After he almost killed me, I think I have a good reason though. Alice pulls me over to a closet. She lets go of my hand, and opens the closet door. There are a few things hanging, and a bunch of stuff in a suitcase on the floor.

"Alice," Jasper calls. Alice turns around and looks at him, "Please don't go overboard," He laughs.

"I won't, don't worry," Alice says. _Too late,_ I think humorously, "Hmm," She thinks. After a few minutes, she pulls out a pair of black jeans. She hands them to me.

"Are these going to fit?" I ask looking at the jeans skeptically. Alice nods her head still looking through all the clothes.

"Yes, I promise," She says still engrossed in finding me something to wear, "I wish Edward would let me put you in a skirt, or a dress," She says. She then takes out a white t-shirt and a black vest. She turns around and hands the clothing to me, "Here, try these on," She smiles. I take the clothing from here. I walk back into our hotel room. Edward just smiles when I walk into the bathroom. I close the door and put on Alice's clothes. They fit, surprisingly! I walk back out, and look at Edward.

"Does this look alright?" I ask Edward, he looks up from whatever he is doing.

"You look lovely," He smiles. I hand Edward his clothes. He just puts them on the desk. He pulls me into his lap. I lean in close to Edward, and kiss him on his lips. I feel his lips curl up in a smile. I sit back up straight.

"We're leaving," Carlisle calls.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 20

I look at Edward. _What's the worst that can happen,_ I want to say, but don't. Edward's eyes are full of remorse.

"I'll be fine," I say, "I trust you," I say as I get up. Edward just looks up at me, and then gets up.

"At least wear a jacket," Edward smiles. I smile back, and grab my coat from the back of the chair. As we walk out into the hallway, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet are standing there. I had had a feeling Rose wouldn't come.

"Are we all ready?" Carlisle asks. Everyone shakes their head. We start to walk to the elevator. I put my hand in Edward's. My heart is already racing, and we aren't even near the Volturi yet. Edward and I are walking behind everyone.

"Nervous?" Edward asks me.

"I wouldn't say that I'm not," I say. Edward removes his hand from mine, and places it around my shoulder.

"Aren't you the one who told me everything was going to be fine?" Edward asks jokingly. I push him playfully.

We walk out into the city. The sun has barely started to rise. The city is in a lull, nothing is moving. The only thing I can hear are my own footsteps.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask Edward looking around at the buildings.

"It's a little after five-thirty," He says. I nod my head, _Geez, when he meant early last night, he meant it!_

We continue to walk until we reach a rather old looking building.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks. I nod my head. Edward lets go of my hand. When we walk into the building, it is air conditioned, or so it seems. There is a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, is what looks like an office. There is a blonde sitting at a desk, with a computer, and a mess of papers. _Mal would hate this, she hates blondes._ Mal has always hated blondes. She is sort of pale, but not too pale. Her hair is tied back into a half pony tail. She looks up when we walk in.

"Are you the Cullen's?" She asks.

"Yes," Carlisle says coolly. She nods her head.

"You can go," She says getting back to her work. We walk over to a door. There are a few flights of stairs. Once we get to the bottom everything starts to look medieval. The walls are made of grey brick, and there are ancient looking portraits. Everything is very dark, except a few light sources here and there. I feel a chill go down my spine, and I take a step closer to Edward.

We finally reach a large room. There are chairs scattered all around the room, and large paintings all around the room. Tapestries are also hung on the walls. There are a lot of people standing around the room, just talking. A few of the men in the room look over. One of them smiles, and the other two just look at us. The one with the white hair walks over. He is wearing a long black and red robe, and it looks as if he is flying. Carlisle and him shake hands.

"How good it is to see you again Carlisle," He says.

"Same here Aro," Carlisle says. _So this is Aro,_ I think looking at his chalky complexion. His hair is white, and long. His eyes are red, the color of red nail polish. He looks at me suddenly. I look back at him, _facing fears, if how you get rid of them, _I think to myself positively.

"So, who is your young friend?" Aro asks walking towards me. Everyone steps aside except for Edward, who stays next to me.

"This is Cleo, the girl we told you about," Carlisle says. He nods, and takes a step closer to me. Aro's hands hold my chin up; he is cold, colder than Edward. I remember that Aro can see into people's minds, _Get the fuck off me, and just let me go!_ I then think angrily. I still know that he can read the rest of my mind, and thoughts, but that felt good. He lets go of me, and walks back to Carlisle.

"Spunky aren't we. You're different. Your thoughts and memories aren't very loud, it's a strain to hear them," He says thoughtfully, "I'd rather discuss the issue going on in another room," Aro says, "Follow me," He turns his back and starts to walk out of the room. We all follow him. A few people follow us out. I notice one of them is Cedric. My heart skips a beat and starts to beat fast.

We finally end up in a room with many chairs, and a long table. The room could've been a conference room, but the table looks old, and so do the chairs. There are no windows, only pale lights.

"Sit down," Aro says nonchalantly, "Make yourselves comfortable," He says. Aro sits down at the head of the table, Edward and I sit down on the opposite end. Carlisle sits at the other head, Esme across from me. Alice and Jasper are sitting next to her, and Emmet sits next to Edward. Two people sit down on either side of Aro, and Cedric stands behind him. He grins evilly at me. I just look down at the table.

"Carlisle," Aro says sighing, "I've only told you a thousand times, you already know what I'm going to say,"

"Yes Aro," Carlisle says, "I do,"

"So why are you here dear Carlisle and family?" He asks. Carlisle looks at Edward who begins to talk.

"Give us a year, at most," Edward says, "Let her at least graduate from high school," Aro looks at Edward.

"Hmm," Aro thinks drumming his fingers on the table, "I will give you a year, and that's it," Aro says. Edward tries to hide his smile.

"Thank you," He says taking my hand in his. I smile a smile of relief. We all get up, and walk towards. We all stand in the hall.

"Would you mind if Cleo here stayed behind for a few minutes?" Aro asks. I look at him and then at everybody else. They all have a worried expression on. I take a deep breath.

"I'll be fine," I say, "I promise," I say. Carlisle finally nods his head.

"I'm not going," Edward says, "I'm staying with Cleo," He says looking at Aro.

"Very well," He says. Alice walks over and gives me a quick hug before walking off quickly. Jasper just puts a hand on my shoulder and quickly follows Alice. Esme hugs me tightly, and I hug her back.

"Be safe," She whispers letting go. Carlisle gives me a hug also, and walks away with Esme, hand in hand. Emmett just pushes me playfully.

"See you later," He says walking off with everyone else.

"Caius," Aro says, "Go fetch Jane and Alec." A man with wild brown hair nods his head and walks away. Cedric, a man I don't know, Aro, Edward and I are left, "Okay," Aro says happily, "Let us wait for Jane and Alec."

"What exactly are you going to do to Cleo?" Edward asks.

"That's a surprise," Aro smiles. I look up at Edward, he smiles sweetly.

Caius comes back a few minutes later with what I have to assume are Jane and Alec. Alec has short dirty blonde hair, and is about medium height. Jane has blonde hair, and is a little shorter than Alec. Jane is wearing a black and red dress, and Alec is wearing black pants, and a green button up shirt. They both look at me quickly and then at Aro.

"Now that everyone is here," He says, "Let's get going,"

"Going where?" Edward asks, as everyone starts to walk.

"A large, empty room, I don't want anything to get broken," He says smiling. We walk down a long hallway, and then another long hallway. _What's up with vampire's and long hallways?_ I think as we continue to walk. Everyone is walking so quickly, that I start to fall behind. Edward is still at my side, and Cedric is behind us.

"Hurry up," Cedric says pushing me forward. I fall forward, and Edward doesn't catch. Edward is growling at Cedric, and looks like he is taking all his self restraint not to kill Cedric. I look down at my hands, and knees, I'm bleeding.


End file.
